El Amor De Mi Vida
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Es un Ray Neela... no hay distancia que nos haya podido separar... espero reviews... la historia ha concluido... 23 caps
1. Noticia Sorpresa

**N/A: hola, ya vengo yo trayendo esta historia, recién salida de mi mente, me puse a divagar en esto desde que vi "The Gallant Hero & The Tragic Victor", ese epi fue triste, pero no me gusto que Neela se portara tan así con Ray (¿que culpa tenía él?) así que me vi obligada a escribir un Neeray (o como quieran decirle) ah el título, bueno fue lo que se me ocurrió (no se crean que es songfic), no se que tan larga pueda ser así q tengan paciencia...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (si lo fueran hace mucho que el Neeray sería real)**

**Dedicatoria: a los fans Neeray que estén en fanfiction y a mi tropa neeray favorita de warner(los miembros de la comu neeray), un beso, ya ven que tenía que hacer una historia para hacernos justicia...**

**Letras en cursiva (Italics): Flashbacks...**

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

Cap I: **Noticia Sorpresa**

Un ruido despertó a una joven mujer que parecía dormir plácidamente, por lo que tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo recordó que tenía una cita importante con el Dr. Dubenko, quien le dijo que tenía algo que decirle. Se bañó y se arregló para salir en poco tiempo, antes de salir, posó su mirada en un video con su nombre, sabía que verlo era muy triste, pero no sabía que más hacer para recordar aunque fuera un poco del rostro de su marido, sobre todo en ese día…

Llegó al hospital con el tiempo justo, debido a que había habido un problema con el metro, en cuanto piso el lugar se dio cuenta de que Abby la miraba de un modo extraño aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo recordarlo

-no creas que lo olvido- le dijo en voz baja  
-claro que no lo creo, es solo, no parece que ya hayan pasado 2 años de su muerte  
-tú ves el tiempo que ha pasado en tu hijo más que en la fecha- repuso Neela dibujando una media sonrisa  
-si puede ser, pero aún así – Abby se encogió de hombros mientras saludaba a su marido  
-hola doctor Kovac- saludo Neela mientras se dirigía al elevador

El doctor croata la saludo con un gesto de la mano y ella sonrió recordando que alguna vez se había sentido atraída por él _-_ _¿y quien no?_- pensó mientras caminaba buscando a Dubenko, lo encontró saliendo del quirófano

-siento llegar tarde, ehm, de que querías hablar- dijo al verlo  
-tenemos que esperar a tu tratante, ahora viene- le dijo él

Unos segundos después los alcanzó Jessica Albright, mientras se quitaba la cofia

-no entiendo para que me necesitan acá- dijo Neela confusa  
-verás, he estado hablando con la Dra. Corday, me dice que hay una vacante en el hospital donde ella trabaja actualmente, en Cirugía justamente  
-no… no entiendo  
-es una cuestión simple Neela ¿te interesaría tomar esa vacante en Londres?- preguntó Jessica sin más rodeos  
-yo… no es algo que… no sé  
-si o no  
-claro que si- respondió Neela aún sorprendida- yo…  
-empezarías en 3 días, considerando el tiempo de vuelo así que, tienes que ir a Londres mañana mismo- informó Dubenko- te recomiendo que arregles tus cosas, ya mismo  
-no tengo problemas con los papeles, después de todo, solía vivir allá, solo sería empacar y ¿durante cuanto tiempo estaré allá?- preguntó con curiosidad  
-no lo sé, depende de ti- respondió su tratante  
-gracias- dijo Neela- lo siento, tengo una llamada- aclaró mirando su buscapersonas  
-espero que esta vez podamos celebrar- dijo Dubenko antes de que se fuera

La mente de Neela se llenó de recuerdos mientras bajaba en el elevador...

**FLASHBACK**

_... hacía 2 años Dubenko le había dicho que la habían aceptado en Cirugía y ella estaba muy contenta por eso, habían pensado en ir a brindar por esa noticia, inclusive Albright le había dicho que estaba buscando ser su tratante así como que le daba gusto que estuviera en Cirugía y ella estaba feliz, se sentía muy contenta por haber sido admitida y ahora quería compartir su alegría con sus compañeros y amigos, además de que Luka le había hablado, cuando bajo vio a Chunny y a Sam_

_- Luka te esta buscando- había dicho Samantha cuando la vio  
- lo sé voy a verlo¿adivinen? me dieron el puesto de Cirugía  
- eso es genial- repuso la rubia aunque por su cara y la de Chunny resultaba evidente que o estaban muy sorprendidas por algo o en realidad no les daba gusto_

_En ese momento había visto a Ray y sintió algo en su cuerpo, algo que sentía desde hacia algunas semanas desde que lo veía, algo que quizá fue lo que la obligo a irse del departamento pero que aún se negaba a admitir... _

_- Neela tengo que decirte algo- le dijo con seriedad  
- estoy buscando a Luka  
- si lo sé es por eso  
- me dieron el puesto en Cirugía- le contó intentando compartir su alegría aunque Ray no hizo ningún comentario- disimula tu entusiasmo- le recriminó con seriedad  
- Neela- la llamó Abby mirándola con preocupación- hay unos hombres del ejército que quieren hablar contigo_

_Esas palabras, sumadas a los rostros de todas las personas a su alrededor, le cayeron como balde de agua fría, y supo en ese instante que algo malo había ocurrido con Michael. Se dirigió hacia los hombres esperando que le dijeran lo que fuera que quisieran decir, aunque rogaba que estuviera equivocada. Los oficiales se presentaron, uno de ellos era capellán eso la hizo sentir peor_

_- podemos hablar en privado- pidió el oficial  
- dígamelo- dijo ella en un tono muy frío  
- creo que sería mejor en otro lugar  
- dígalo- una lágrima corría por su mejilla  
- señora, el ejército quiere darle sus más sentidas condolencias... por la muerte del capitán Michael Gallant  
- no puede ser, esta equivocado, mi esposo no es un soldado-soldado, es un doctor  
- el camión donde iba fue bombardeado- explicó el oficial- de nuevo el ejército le ofrece sus condolencias  
- no, no, disculpe, tengo... tengo pacientes, estoy ocupada- dijo y dio la vuelta_

_Su cabeza estaba tan llena de todo que no quiso ni mirar a las personas alrededor suyo y solo tomo unas cuantas historias para tener algo que hacer..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Escuchar su nombre fue lo que medio la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se encontró saliendo del elevador y vio a Abby mirándola

-Morris insistió en que bajaras a ver a un paciente y – estaba informándole cuando advirtió una lágrima en los ojos de su amiga- ¿esta todo bien?  
-supongo que sí- dijo Neela no muy convencida, al tiempo que secaba sus ojos- ¿en donde?  
-Trauma 1- respondió Abby yendo con ella

Al cabo de 20 minutos ya habían puesto varias unidades al paciente, pero aún parecía estar inestable como para subirlo, cuando al fin parecía tuvieron que regresar porque le estaba dando un paro

- inicien compresiones- indicó Morris- y carguen las paletas a 100  
- bien- dijo Abby- despejen

Afortunadamente el paciente reaccionó y lo iban a llevar al quirófano cuando bajó Jessica

- subanlo, yo me haré cargo- dijo en tono autoritario  
- disculpa Albright, pero Neela es la encargada de subir a este paciente- soltó Morris, en ese momento entro Ray buscando algo pero se quedo viendo la discusión entre Morris y Albright  
- Moe, este no es asunto tuyo, soy tratante de Neela y decido hacerme cargo... subanlo- indicó- ahora voy, además- dijo dirigiéndose a Neela- no esperaba encontrarte acá  
- tengo que terminar mi turno- replicó ella sintiéndose tonta- no puedo irme hasta la noche  
- por favor-exclamóJessica-Dubenko ya te dio la autorización aunque si quieres puedes pedírsela a Kovac, Corday no te esperará eternamente, además el puesto ya es tuyo, a menos claro que no lo quieras  
- claro que lo quiero, esta bien, de todos modos tengo que aclarar algo sobre mi estadía, es decir no puedo quedarme tampoco eternamente

Jessica se encogió de hombros y ambas subieron al pabellón de Cirugía, Neela intercambió un par de palabras con Dubenko y fue a buscar a Weaver; tras explicarle la situación, decidió tomar un poco de aire en la terraza, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a la fecha, no olvidaba que ahí se había quebrado enfrente de Ray, solo porque necesitaba un desahogo y ahora, ahora también lo necesitaba, aunque también necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, entre lo que su corazón pedía y lo que ella creía correcto...

Sus ojos estaban mirando hacia ningún lado en particular, perdida en los recuerdos, en los pensamientos que la rodeaban, en los planes que tenía en Inglaterra... tan ensimismada en si misma que no notó que no estaba sola, hasta que se volvió para irse de una buena vez, porque aún tenía que hablar con Luka, no sabía para que, pero lo haría, cuando miró a Ray, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, mirándola muy fijamente...

Continuará...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
bueno acá la primera entrega... veremos que sigue... díganme que piensan... un saludo cariñoso  
**P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ®**


	2. Malentendido

**uf por fin subí el 2 cap, pensé que tardaría más, primero que nada gracias a la única valiente que me ha leído y a mi tropa por pedirme el continue... este cap esta corto, y más bien esta en torno a que todos se enteran del viaje, espero les guste y si lo leen dejen reviews...**

**Disclaimer- los personajes no son míos (too bad)**

**Dedicatoria- a los fans de neeray y a mi tropa de la comu en Warner... no coman ansias y si no vemos acción iremos por los escritores... juas... **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. II- Malentendido...**

Neela también lo observo, se sentía perdida en medio de esa mirada que en ese momento reflejaba una ternura muy inusitada que la hacía desear refugiarse en él para siempre, aunque su cerebro se esforzaba por detener los impulsos de su acelerado corazón

- ¿sucede algo Ray?- le preguntó después de una larga y mutua observación de dos minutos  
- estaba... no entendí muy bien lo que te dijo Albright  
- bueno, ella y Dubenko me ofrecieron un puesto en otro hospital  
- ¿renunciarás al County?- preguntó Ray entre extrañado y asustado  
- no, no es una renuncia, es más bien... un cambio de ambiente- aclaró Neela  
- ¿a donde irás?  
- a... a Inglaterra- respondió ella en voz baja pero bien audible

Ray no dijo nada, se había esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa, intentó decir algo, tal vez para detenerla, tal vez para demostrar que eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero se limitó a mirarla, intentando sin éxito no hundirse en esa mirada que ella le dirigía: serena y a la vez un poco triste, un poco melancólica, solo una frase pudo escapar de sus labios

-te echaré de menos  
- yo también, creo que al final, me acostumbré a este hospital  
-¿cuando te irás?  
- mañana, a primera hora  
- ¿tan... tan pronto?- preguntó Ray sintiendo un gran vacío en el pecho - ¿porque?  
- es... creo que me hará bien- replicó no muy convencida  
- me alegro por ti- dijo Ray con voz de estar en el entierro de alguien querido  
- gracias, a veces creo que tal vez, nunca debí salir de Inglaterra  
- no digas eso... Neela, en serio eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener  
- tú también eres el mejor amigo que he tenido

En ese momento Ray la abrazo, con fuerza y con ternura al mismo tiempo y Neela se sintió feliz, como nunca se había sentido... sentía que el mundo podría pararse en un instante y caer a pedazos pero que a ella nada le pasaría porque estaba con él... porque sabía que si no lo hubiera conocido su vida sería tediosa y sin sentido, porque solo en ese momento su mente pudo dejar de fingir y al fin admitió los motivos que tuvo para dejarlo... simplemente, perdió una batalla contra Cupido y Ray era el vencedor en su corazón, pero también ahora debía irse, porque, bueno no conocía o no admitía sus motivos, tal vez simplemente tuviera miedo, así que se separo ligeramente rompiendo ese bello contacto

- yo... aún hay cosas por arreglar- se disculpó sin mirarlo  
- si, también tengo pacientes- murmuró Ray mientras bajaban

Bajaron juntos en el elevador sin decir ni media palabra, sin cruzar ni siquiera una mirada, descendieron y tomaron rumbo distinto: él hacia una sala de Trauma y ella hacia donde estaba Luka, solo para expresarle su repentino viaje y estadía en el Viejo Continente

- me parece bien- dijo el croata cuando ella terminó de hablar- aunque sea algo pronto  
- si, pero me parecerá extraño no estar acá, es decir, tal vez tarde en acostumbrarme  
- seguramente, pero a veces los viajes son para bien, son como un desahogo que va muy bien- replicó Luka con la mirada un poco ausente, más para él que para ella  
- ¿Luka?- lo llamo dubitativamente por su nombre y él volvió en sí- lo siento¿regresarás al County?  
- tal vez en los próximos meses- informó Neela con cierta convicción  
- te echaremos de menos, lo siento- se disculpó mientras llegaba un herido y se fue

Neelase quedo mirando como atendían al enfermo, los que entraron con el a Trauma fueron Luka, Morris y Abby, Ray estaba en sutura con un niño y él doctor que ahora estaba parado enfrente de ella era Tony Gates

- Gates- dijo sorprendida de verlo  
- te he pedido un millón de veces que me digas Tony, no es tan díficil- repuso él sonriendo  
- esta bien Tony-dijo ella devolviendole inconcientemente la sonrisa  
- escuché por ahí que te vas de viaje  
- ¿por ahí?  
- si, verás, casualmente escuché cuando Albright hablaba del tema con Dubenko  
- ah, es raro que lo hayas oído, digo, no se que hacías en Cirugía  
- acompañé a un paciente- explicó él sonriendo de nuevo  
- bueno, pues es verdad, me iré a Inglaterra por algún tiempo mañana  
- no sabes como te voy a extrañar Neela¿podríamos despedirnos como, buenos amigos?

Neela lo miro con cara de sorpresa, pues no recordaba que fueran precisamente buenos amigos, solo se llevaban bien, pero lo dejo que la abrazara, pensando que no había nada malo en ese pequeño abrazo, tan diferente del que le había dado Ray, cuando sintió más de una mirada clavada en ella y en Tony, se separaron y vieron a todo el personal, incluyendo pacientes mirándolos, unos, como Abby y Luka sorprendidos, otros como Morris y Frank con cierta sonrisa burlona en la cara y Ray que en ese momento tenía un gesto indefinido en la mirada, intentó llamarlo, viendo como se iba a ir, pero ningún ruido salió de sus labios

- es solo un pequeño hasta luego- explicó Tony- después de todo, esta gran cirujana se irá por un tiempo

Mas miradas incómodas...

- ¿te irás de viaje?- preguntó Abby  
- si, a, a Inglaterra- respondió Neela aún buscando a Ray con la mirada  
- ¿cuando te irás?- quiso saber Sam  
- ehm, mañana- repuso Neela, algo triste por no ver a Ray

Fue cuando todos le desearon un feliz viaje y nos vemos pronto, del que Neela no se pudo safar, hasta media hora después... en ese instante se quedo con Abby en Sutura porque quería hablar con alguien sin que nadie más las oyera

- deberías ir a tu casa- aconsejó Abby- no creo que salir mañana sea muy sencillo  
- ¿no viste a Ray?  
- ¿a Ray, creo que si, pero no he podido... pasa algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó curiosa  
- no, nada  
- tal vez no le hizo gracia que Gates te abrazara  
- no tendría porque no hacerle gracia- intentó convencerla y convencerse- por cierto, nunca entendí las condiciones en que Luka vino a Chicago- dijo recordando el ligero ensimismamiento del marido de su amiga  
- bueno, él llegó acá antes que yo, pero bueno, no sé, su esposa y sus hijos murieron en Croacia- respondió Abby con rápidez  
- ah, no lo sabía  
- si bueno, dudo que sea sencillo hablar de algo así  
- tienes razón- musito Neela recordando su vivencia de hacia 2 años- creo... tal vez, tengo que irme Abby- añadió abrazándola- te echaré de menos y saluda a Joe por mí  
- seguro, él también te extrañará

Neela paso el resto de la tarde arreglando sus cosas y yendo por el boleto de avión, así que cuando anochecío ya tenía una maleta de tamaño normal cerca de la puerta y el boleto debajo de su bolsa de mano, pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba...tomó una decisión y tomando sus llaves salió de la casa... caminó muchas cuadras porque quería tener la mente despejada y se detuvo frente al edificio donde solía vivir con Ray, caminó hacia la puerta donde vivían y pese a que una de las llaves era la de esa puerta, primero recargó su oído para saber si estaba solo o si al menos estaba ahí, pero no escuchó nada, excepto una melodía que: estaba muy bajita o estaba muy lejos de ella, así que tocó débilmente.

Estaba por irse, cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecío Ray que evidentemente acababa de llegar pues aún llevaba la chamarra puesta, mirándola con desconcierto...

- buenas noches- se saludaron de un modo más bien frio  
- puedo pasar?- preguntó ella  
- claro, pero ¿porque no usaste la llave?- quiso saber Ray apartandose de la puerta  
- no lo sé, tal vez, no era correcto- dijo mientras entraba  
- ¿quieres cenar?- le preguntó mientras se sentaban en un sillón  
- no, gracias, solo quería... no me pude despedir antes de ti- le explicó mientras se sonrojaba débilmente  
- si, bueno, tenía muchos pacientes y pensé que tú y Gates- se quedo callado  
- Tony y yo somos buenos amigos- aclaró Neela sintiendo algo cálido en su cuerpo ¿sería posible que Ray estuvira... celoso?  
- no era lo único que él quería- masculló él con cierto enojo  
- tal vez he venido en mal momento- dijo ella tentativamente esperando ver su reacción mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta  
- espera- Ray la detuvo, tomandola del brazo y acercándola a él y mirándose en los ojos de Neela que en ese momento reflejaban lo que sus labios no podían decir

Y en un instante Ray besó los labios cálidos de Neela, quien dudó pero termino respondiendo a ese beso que inició tierno, pero comenzaba a volverse más apasionado... las manos de Neela vagaban por los cabellos de Ray, mientras él la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, sus alientos se entremezclaban y el beso se intensificaba, paulatinamente...

Se separaron por culpa de la falta de oxígeno y cuando lo hicieron, no había palabras que pudieran describir los latidos de sus corazones, y lo bello de ese momento que habían compartido, que parecía un sueño... volvieron a sentarse al sillón...Neela se recargo en el pecho de Ray y pudo escuchar un latir acelerado y se sonrío, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en ese bello sonido... mientras Ray sentía que podía vivir en paz, porque ahora confirmaba que sus sospechas por las que Neela pudo dejar el departamento no estaban tan equivocadas

- creo que ahora si debo irme- murmuró Neela intentando enderezarse  
- no quisiera que te fueras  
- yo tampoco quisiera ahora menos que nunca, pero... tengo mucho miedo- le confesó en voz muy baja  
- ¿miedo¿a que?  
- no quiero vivir una relación en la lejanía, no quiero vivir con alguien que no esta a mi lado y que después se pierda definitivamente, no podría volver a pasar por eso  
- ahora eres tú la que se va  
- es diferente, ni tú ni yo tenemos algo juntos, es decir, te adoro, pero podría vivir sabiendo que somos amigos y tal vez podría vivir en Inglaterra pensando que serás feliz con alguna mujer y tal vez me afecté pero no será como lo que sentiría si a ti también te perdiera como a él...  
- yo te amo, creo que podríamos vivir juntos, enfrentando muchas cosas  
- podríamos, si tan solo yo no fuera tan cobarde, y no tuviera miedo de volvera perder... lo siento Ray, tengo que irme, el avión sale a las 9 de la mañana  
- quedate, solo te pido eso, ya que no puedo insistir sin temor a que terminemos discutiendo- le pidió él acariciando su mano  
- yo...  
- te prometo que mañana temprano iremos por tus cosas y te llevaré al aeropuerto y dejaré que te vayas, pero ahora, solo quédate... quiero tenerte cerca, por favor quédate

Neela dudó, tenía miedo de quedarse, aunque más miedo le daba irse, así que asintió al tiempo que le daba otro beso en los labios...

Continuará

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**¿decidirá finalmente irse a Inglaterra¿que pasaría si se fuera¿y si se quedara?... algunas respuestas tal vez en el 3 epi (si no me matan primero en mi casa)... un beso**

**_P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ® _**


	3. Recuerdos De Despedida

**N/A: el 3 cap esta listo luego de mucho pensar, tal vez no sea el mejor pero es un preámbulo al tiempo que pasará Neela en Inglaterra... y bueno, algunas sorpresas por ahí... **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (lástima)**

**Dedicatoria: a las 2 valientes que han leído y a mi tropa de warner (sigamos creyendo que estarán juntos y que stamos no interferirá)**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. III:**** Recuerdos de Despedida**

... aunque este beso lo tomaba por sopresa, Ray supo como responder pues estaba feliz de que Neela hubiera aceptado quedarse ahí, a su lado, así que al cabo de unos segundos estaban unidos en un beso que se intensificaba demasiado y que parecía podría durar para siempre... en un momento ambos habían caído encima del sillón en pocisión un poco comprometedora; los labios de Ray se separaron de los de Neela y comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, bajando... bajando, ignorando la ropa... ella tenía cerrados los ojos, percibía la respiración de su mejor amigo en su piel y esperaba que su corazón no reventara en su pecho... y a pesar de lo mucho que pudo haber deseado ese momento, pensó que no podía permitir que pasara

- Ray por favor- musitó mientras buscaba la forma de alejarlo de su cuerpo- no ahora, te lo suplico  
- perdona- dijo él incorporándose y ayudándola a sentarse en el sillón- no se que me paso

Neela lo observó un segundo y supo que estaba confundido por su actitud

- no pienses que no quiero estar contigo- explicó acariciando su mejilla- es solo... hoy es un día demasiado complicado  
- tienes razón, no sé, creo que he sido un poco, uhm  
- ¿impulsivo?  
- si, tal vez- admitió sonriendo  
- si hace dos años alguien me hubiera dicho que hoy estaría así, a tu lado, habría dicho que estaba loco, porque eras la última persona que deseaba tener cerca  
- ¿ah si¿porque?- preguntó Ray algo dolido con la confesión  
- porque de algún modo deseaba hacerte culpable a ti, para quitar mis propios sentimientos de culpa

Ray la miró más confundido que nunca, no entendía a que se habían debido esos sentimientos de culpa a los que se refería Neela

- no entiendo  
- estaba demasiado enfadada con Michael cuando se fue y nunca pude... ya no tuve tiempo para pedirle que me perdonara por no haber entendido y por no haber sido una buena esposa- repuso ella conteniendo con dificultad el llanto

Él no le dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla, entendiendo sus motivos para no querer que pasara nada más entre ellos¿como había podido olvidar lo terrible que debía resultar ese día para ella¿como, cuando las palabras de Neela seguían clavadas en su mente como si se las hubiera acabado de decir?... ese día sería uno de los que nunca olvidaría, tanto por lo que Neela le dijo como por lo que sucedió después, aunque al final todo hubiera ido bien...

_FLASHBACK  
... él la había visto dar la espalda a los militares y recoger unas historias, su mirada estaba fija en alguún punto desconocido y sabía que estaba sufriendo, pues ¿que más se podia esperar si lo que habían ido a decirle era seguramente lo peor que le podían decir a alguien?... unos minutos después de verla irse sin decirle nada a nadie decidió seguirla, tratar de consolarla, rogando hallar las palabras para hacerlo... fue a encontrarla en la terraza del hospital, tenía la mirada perdida aunque parecía observar la ciudad..._

_- hablé con él hace solo cuatro días- había dicho ella en voz alta- él se quejaba de la comida y yo de lo frio que es el departamento de Abby; honestamente no recuerdo de que más hablamos... probablemente pedía un café o miraba "Celebrity Pokér" cuando una bomba lo voló... así nada más no esta  
- Neela yo... lo siento mucho, todos lo sentimos- empezó sin saber bien que más hacer o decir- si quieres que haga algo por ti  
- no Ray, no quiero; no necesito que hagas nada, yo... debo volver al trabajo- le dijo y quiso irse  
- espera Neela, no puedes irte así- él la había detenido y había tratado de abrazarla- debes darte un tiempo para ti misma, debes ir a casa  
- ¿sabes que, no tengo una casa, no tengo un marido, no tengo nada, solo tengo este estúpido hospital- replicó ella con la voz quebrada, cubriendo su cara con las manospero se repuso- solo aléjate de mí- pidió yéndose ...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- ¿Ray?- sintió la mano de Neela en su mejilla- ¿que piensas?  
- lo siento, pensaba, hace dos años... pensé que sería difícil que me hicieras caso  
- no fui justa contigo y me disculpo  
- no te preocupes por eso, creo que ya es un poco tarde

El reloj no mentía ya era la 1 de la mañana y ella debía tomar un vuelo en8 horas

- debí irme a casa antes  
- sabes que no te habría dejado, mira puedes quedarte aquí, tú cuarto sigue como lo dejaste  
- gracias, buenas noches- dijo y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se fue al cuarto

Afortunadamente encontró un pijama que no se había llevado así que se lo puso y se acostó, durmiendo enseguida... aunque despertó un par de horas despuéscon los ojos empapados en llanto y la respiración alterada, casi no recordaba nadade lo que había soñado excepto que era una pesadilla. Recargo la cabeza contra la pared y no pudo evitar llorar, no sabía porque pero lo hizo, aunque intentó ahogar el sonido, aunque no lo suficiente ya que cuando su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse, la puerta se abrió y miró a Ray que solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos y la miraba con preocupación

- ¿estabas llorando?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama  
- tuve un mal sueño, no quería despertarte, lo siento- dijo secando su llanto de inmediato  
- ven acá- él la abrazo de manera protectora- ¿esta mejor?  
- mucho mejor gracias  
- si necesitas algo más...

Ella no le respondió con palabras pero la manera en que se aferraba a él le indico que no debía irse así que

- ¿quieres que me quede?  
- sería genial

Ray se acosto a su lado, y la abrazó, Neela se recargo en su pecho y al cabo de unos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos... casi 5 horas después ella despertó, al principio se sintió desconcertada, hasta que escuchó la respiración de Ray cerca de ella, lo observó dulcemente pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba, se puso lentamente en pie, procurando no despertarlo y luego camino hacia la cocina, puso algo de café y estaba esperando cuando sintió que alguien rodeaba su cintura y recargaba gentilmente su cabeza sobre su hombro

- no quería despertarte  
- no lo hiciste, solo, te eché de menos  
- sabes que tengo que irme ¿cierto?  
- si y es horrible, pero supongo que tendré que aceptarlo  
- solo será por poco tiempo, lo prometo- dijo y se besaron

Llegaron al aeropuerto antes de las nueve, Ray quiso ir con ella, algo que Neela agradecía con el alma, estuvieron callados un buen rato hasta que llegó el cruel momento

- pasajeros del vuelo 538, con destino a Inglaterra, favor de pasar por la puerta número 3- dijo una voz por el megáfono  
- es mi vuelo- murmuró Neela con tristeza  
- espera un segundo- Ray la tomo del brazo y la abrazo  
- ¿era todo lo que querías decirme?  
- no exactamente, toma- le tendió el pañuelo que ella solía usar- quiero que te lo lleves  
- gracias Ray...

Lo besó brevemente en los labios mientras guardaba el pañuelo en la bolsa... y desaparecía por el mar de gente que caminaba hacia la puerta número 3... alejandose parcialmente de su amor...

Horas después... Neela abrió los ojos cuando estaban aterrizando en Inglaterra, a algo que sería de readaptación para ella...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
siento que haya sido corto, pero así salio...  
P-D (pRiNcEsS dReAmEr)**


	4. Bienvenida

**N/A: 4capitulo, no lo puedo creer, será porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... bueno, este epi es más bien flojo pero da consistencia (o eso digo yo) pero no tiene nada de interacción neeray, no desesperen que pronto resolveré eso... jejejeje**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos desgraciadamente... snif snif**

**Dedicatoria: A los neeray de fanfiction y a mi tropa de warner... aguante neeray... 4ever...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. IV: Bienvenida**

Mientras esperaba que el avión se detuviera, Neela sintió que no sabía que iba a hacer a partir de ese punto, no sabía a donde iba a llegar ni que pasaría y sintió un poco de miedo, especialmente porque Ray se encontraba a un mar de distancia de ella... igual que todo lo que había dejado atrás...

Después de recoger su maleta se puso a pensar que debió haber pensado mejor antes de acceder irse pero lamentablemente no había marcha atrás, recordo que lo mismo le había pasado cuando fue a hacer la residencia de Dermatología y se había arrepentido al llegar, pues bien, ahora experimentaba algo bien similar... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando descubrió a una mujer pelirroja que tenía a una niña rubia tomada de la mano sonriendo abiertamente

- dra. Corday- exclamó Neela cuando se acerco y la reconoció  
- dime Elizabeth  
- esta bien, Elizabeth... uhm hola Ella ¿como estás?- preguntó inclinándose hacia la niña  
- bien- murmuró Ella y observo interrogativamente a su madre- ¿ella será nuestra huésped?  
- así es pequeña- confirmo Lizzie  
- ¿huésped?- repitió Neela segura de haber oído mal  
- si, no pensabas llegar a un hotel ¿o sí?  
- la verdad es que no sabía ni lo que haría cuando llegara- dijo sonriente la morena  
- entonces vendrás con nosotras, al menos en lo que encuentras un lugar para ti, a menos que pienses regresar pronto a Chicago  
- no, bueno, pensaba estar acá unos meses, pero...- se detuvo pensando en Ray  
- uhm, seguramente has dejado algún corazón roto por allá  
- no exactamente  
- será mejor que nos vayamos, el cambio de horario, siempre se resiente y mañana será un largo día en especial para ti

Salieron del aeropuerto mientras comenzaba a llover débilmente, subieron al coche de Elizabeth y pronto llegaron al hogar de la pelirroja, Neela lo observo y descubrió el retrato de un hombre con gafas y sin mucho cabello que sonreía, ya lo había visto en otra fotografia antes en el County, pero no había podido conocerlo, aunque según lo que había escuchado, había sido un doctor excelente y una gran pérdida su muerte

- cielo, ve a lavarte las manos, cenaremos pronto- le indico Elizabeth a la niña  
- si mamá  
- se parece mucho- murmuro Neela  
- si, salió muy parecida a Mark, ha pasado tanto tiempo y no termino de acostumbrarme a que no este más, él era un gran doctor y una magnífica persona, que, no merecía morir, al menos no tan joven  
- ¿cuantos años tenía?- quiso saber Neela  
- 38, y a mí me toco ver como se debilitaba poco a poco, no es que me queje, es solo, habría dado cualquier cosa porque no hubiera tenido ese maldito tumor  
- al menos no lo voló una bomba- murmuró Neela con voz casi inaudible  
- lo siento, algo me comentó Dubenko, me costó creer que Michael hubiera muerto, era una gran persona  
- si... entre ayer y hoy se cumplen 2 años de su muerte... solo tenía 29 años pero era todo un patriota  
- ya lo creo que lo era... bueno, creo que deberías comer algo- dijo Elizabeth cambiando el tema cosa que Neela agradeció  
- si, me hará bien

Tras una breve aunque sustanciosa cena, hablaron sobre todos los cambios que se habían suscitado en el County tras la renuncia de Elizabeth, quiense sorprendió al conocer lo que había sido de Luka y Abby

- nunca pensé que terminarían juntos pero me alegro por ellos  
- si, tardaron, pero finalmente se casaron, unos meses después del nacimiento de Joe, por noviembre, casi diciembre  
- espero que a ellos no les haya pasado lo que me paso a mí cuando me case con Mark, claro yo tenía una barriga que con un vestido blanco hubiera pasado por el iceberg que hundió al Titanic  
- mmm creo que no, pasaron algunas cosas, pero, les fue bien, se ven bastante contentos, se lo merecen, después del susto que vivieron por el parto prematuro de Joe

Siguieron hablando del tema por varios minutos más hasta que Elizabeth vio que su compañera de trabajo necesitaba tomar un gran descanso, así que tras decirle lo más básico de la casa y enseñarle su habitación, se despidió de ella deseandole una buena noche; en cuanto cerró la puerta Neela se quedo pensando en lo fugaz que había sido ese día y lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con Ray, pero mejor eso lo haría después de su primer día de trabajo... se quedo dormida de inmediato y despertó a las 7 y algo, decididamente ya estaba desacostumbrada a ese horario...

A las ocho de la mañana ya había llegado, junto con Elizabeth y tras dejar a Ella a la escuela, en el hospital, lo primero que Elizabeth hizo fue llevarla a un salón donde estaban reunidos varios cirujanos, que aparentemente no se llevaban muy bien con Corday...

- buenos días, dra Corday- la saludaron unos cuantos  
- buenos días, ehm les quiero presentar a una nueva cirujana, ella es Neela Rasgotra, viene de Chicago  
- buenos días dra. Rasgotra- la saludaron los que saludaron a Lizzie- esperemos que su estancia aquí sea agradable  
- yo también lo espero- murmuró Neela  
- bueno, tenemos pacientes- y un tropel de gente salió dejando a ambas mujeres con un doctor ya maduro que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro  
- ¿y tú que esperas Anderson?  
- nada, Corday, nada, solo espero que no haya problemas con tu amiga- dijo y salió dedicando a Neela una mirada de descortés asombro  
- déjalo- musitó Lizzie cuando él salió- será un patán pero tengo que admitir que es un excelente doctor y no conviene que tengas problemas con él, considerando que él será tu supervisor  
- ¿que, vaya, no esperaba eso  
- lo sé, pero aprenderás mucho con él, ahora más vale que lo sigas no sea que quiera que te despidamos por no obedecerle... suerte

Neela se encontro siguiendo a Stephen Anderson, que resulto ser más de lo que decía Elizabeth, una pesadilla de primer nivel,realmenteinsufrible, pero excelente cirujano, para ser sincera, uno de los mejores que había conocido...

Cuando cayó la noche Neela deseaba que la tragara la tierra pues había sido reñida en un par de ocasiones por Anderson y todo por tener tan fijos ciertos puntos del inglés americando sustituyéndolos al inglés tradicional británico, bastante vergonzoso, así que decidió hacer una llamada, al otro lado del océano... solo el buzón le respondió, lógico, había olvidado la diferencia horaria entre Europa y América, así que no le quedo de otra más que decir

- _"Este día ha sido bastante largo, te he echado mucho de menos, espero que te vaya mejor que a mí... te amo... Neela"_

Colgó el auricular y lanzó un suspiro... su esstadía en Europa sería más larga de lo que pudo haber imaginado...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
hey 2 caps seguidos, algo traigo en mente... bueno dejen reviews... el prox epi tendrá la reaparición de alguien ya olvidado, un beso  
Princess Dreamer (Tania)**


	5. Extraño Conocido

**N/A: alguien conocido pero que a la vez es extraño a la vida de Neela llegará a Inglaterra en calidad de paciente... ¿que podrá pasar?... **

**ufa 5 caps... es demasiado... estoy felizzzzzzz**

**Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre**

**Dedicatoria: a los neerays de todos lados... espero que esta relación cierre o mejor dicho tenga futuro y mucho en la 13 temporada...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. V: Extraño Conocido**

Han pasado casi 8 meses desde que Neela llegó a Inglaterra, meses en los que el único contacto que ha tenido con Ray ha sido vía teléfonica y mail, algo bastante frio... mientras tanto su vida profesional ha mejorado, se ha ganado el respeto de todos sus compañeros de hospital, excepto tal vez el de su supervisor Sthephen Anderson, que aún se afana en encontrar pequeños defectos en su trabajo, cosa que Neela aún no termina de comprender; afortunadamente hoy es domingo y su día libre, así que sigue acostada, apenas van a ser las ocho, ya no vive con Elizabeth pues encontró un departamento pequeño, cálido, justo lo que necesitaba... sus ojos siguen cerrados pero despiertan al escuchar el timbre del teléfono... toma el auricular y reprimiendo un bostezo responde

- ¿bueno?  
- no esperabas que llamara ¿eh?- preguntó un hombre al otro lado del mar  
- Ray- se despertó por completo cuando lo escucho- ¿que no es de madrugada en Chicago?  
- si, pero terminé mi turno y pensé en hablarte, aunque creo que te he despertado  
- no importa, de todos modos prometí a Elizabeth que hoy me haría cargo de Ella, considerando que ella tiene que trabajar hoy  
- no puedo creer que tenga un puesto importante en el hospital de su padre y tenga que trabajar los domingos  
- yo tampoco lo entiendo  
- te he extrañado¿cuando piensas volver?  
- no lo sé, no puedo dejar a mis pacientes y sinceramente no le daré a Anderson el gusto de pensar que soy débil  
- ese tipo se ha convertido en tu desafío  
- puede ser, pero he conseguido que no me regañé tanto como antes y creo que ya es ganancia  
- ¿te das cuenta de que en unos días más será diciembre?  
- ¿y eso, han pasado muchos diciembres en nuestras vida  
- si, pero me habría encantado que estuvieras conmigo este año  
- a mí también... mmmm creo que ya tendremos que colgar, tienes que descansar  
- esta bien, te dejaré fungir como niñera, te hablaré antes de que te duermas, o eso espero  
-esperaré tu llamada... te amo  
- yo más de lo que imaginas

Colgaron practicámente al mismo tiempo, a ella le hacia falta pero por un asunto de demostrar sus capacidades como le había sugerido Elizabeth, aunque seguramente no era a lo que se había referido, no tenía ganas de abandonar su puesto como Cirujana... la mañana fue muy tranquila, pasó por la hija de Elizabeth a eso de las 9, la llevó a un parque de diversiones y estuvo ahí bastante rato, después fueron a comer y ya en la noche, cuando Neela y Ella estaban en casa de Elizabeth esta llegó saludando a su niña y a su amiga, tras mandar a la pequeña a dormir se quedo hablando con la mujer morena ofreciéndole una taza de café

- ¿se ha portado bien?  
- mas que bien, parecía un ángel  
- menos mal, en verdad te agradezco que hayas aceptado cuidarla  
- no es ninguna molestia

Continuaron hablando sobre niños y sobre pacientes así que cuando Neela se fue ya era un poco tarde, al llegar cerró con cuidado, entró en su cuarto y tras ponerse un pijama, abrió el cajón de su buró y saco un pañuelo de un color verde oscuro, mirándolo con ternura se lo puso en la cabeza, le gustaba mucho dormir con él y era una forma de tener muy presente a Ray, puesto que pese a todo él le había regalado ese pañuelo... sus sueños la llevaban a donde estaba él...

Demasiados días han pasado, faltan algo así como doce días para nochebuena y hoy el hospital esta más lleno que nunca, quien sabe porque es como si hubieran más pacientes de lo usual, algo que a Neela le recuerda bastante a Chicago

- bueno Rasgotra- le dijo Anderson- hoy tenemos varias cirugías a lo largo del día, así que no confíes con salir temprano  
- esta bien  
- primero tenemos una toracotomía, vamos

En unas horas ya habían atendido 3 cirugías que requerían más tiempo del planeado... así que pronto llegaron las 2 de la tarde, Neela ha salido del quirófano justo detrás de Stephen que no ha podido quejarse porque es una excelente cirujana

- parece que nos han asignado una pancreaticoyeyunostomía, pero antes tenemos una apendicectomía programada así que vamos, el tiempo es oro

Tras estar encerrados otras horas más en el quirófano (la pancreatico se había complicado) por fin parecía que podría descansar un rato, le dolían las piernas por estar tanto tiempo parada y tenía mucho sueño, el olor del quirófano tantas horas juntas le daba sueño y uno que otro mareo, así que tomo un poco de agua y subió a la azotea a tomar algo de aire para no sentirse mal... Elizabeth la alcanzó unos minutos después

- siento interrumpir tu meditación- le dijo acercándose- pero van a traera unos pacientes desde muy lejos, Anderson quiere que estes abajo cuando ellos lleguen  
- ¿cuanto tardarán?  
- no lo sé, cinco a diez minutos a lo sumo  
- ahora bajaré pero no creo que sea el único motivo por el que estés acá  
- claro que no, vine porque pensé que te encontraría acá, siempre es bueno estar alejada del quirófano para variar  
- supongo que sí, bueno vamos, lo último que necesito es que Stephen me llame a gritos

Bajaron a recibir una ambulancia, que llegaba, los paramédicos bajaron con mascarillas que pasaron a todo el personal, también bajaron de la ambulancia a una mujer blanca que parecía muy débil

- las mascarillas son precaución- explicó una paramédica- podría ser solo malaria o podría ser otra cosa  
- ¿en donde estaba?  
- según parece en Darfur, Africa

Al oír eso Neela quedo muy sorprendida ¿que no era en ese lugar donde estaba trabajando...? pero no a él no podía haberle ocurrido nada

- ¿que pasa?- quiso saber Elizabeth  
- nada... nada  
- bueno, llevenla adentro, vamos Neela allá viene otro paciente, encargate  
- si, de acuerdo

Una segunda ambulancia llegó, Neela se acerco tras esquivar un corro de gente que estorbaba el paso, unos paramédicos abrían las puertas de la ambulancia y sacaban una camilla con un hombre

- probablemente tenga solo malaria, es un hombre blanco de entre 35 a 40 años, perdió el conocimiento cuando veníamos volando  
- pasenlo a- Neela se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el paciente, se veía distinto pero aún así se podía saber quien era... se quedó callada bastante sorprendida

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
en el prox cap sabrán quien es ese hombre misterioso... siento que sean caps cortos ☺  
Princess Dreamer**


	6. ¿Cómo Están Todos?

**N/A: este capitulo salió de puro milagro, creo que tengo suerte de que este acá... como sea; es decir, me la he pasado mirando partidos de soccer y asíno se puede...no hay mucho que decir (tengo vacaciones mi mente divaga demasiado) solo espero reviews**

**Disclaimer: sigo deseando que el neeray sea mío para que sea real**

**Dedicatoria: aguante neerays  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. VI: ¿Cómo Están Todos?**

La cara de Neela era de sorpresa, por lo que dudó unos segundos antes de tomar alguna decisión

- dra. Rasgotra- la llamó un paramédico  
- lo siento, es... llevénlo adentro enseguida estoy con ustedes- repuso aún sorprendida

No podía creer que su paciente, porque a partir de ese momento eso era, _su_ paciente, fuera uno de los doctores más queridos que ella hubiera conocido, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en como rayos había ido él a parar a Inglaterra, sino de ver que no tuviera nada más grave que la malaria, entro a la habitación donde lo estaban atendiendo y comenzó a revisarlo junto con un par de doctores más...

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde: habían acabado de revisarlo, estaba débil y seguía inconsciente pero eso era algo lógico considerando que tenía malaria, afortunadamente era lo único pero ahora tenía curiosidad, normalmente, no se contrae malaria en el desierto, ahí es más fácil adquirir infecciones estomacales, la malaria se contrae más en los lugares de costa, considerando la mayor afluencia de mosquitos, así que sentía curiosidad por saber en que parte de Africa había estado para contraer malaria. En ese momento lo estaba observando a través de una ventana por si acaso sucedía algo, cuando salió Elizabeth quien se quedo callada cuando lo vio

- la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrar aquí- dijo sinceramente  
- ¿porque?  
- tal vez porque ya lo he ligado mucho con Africa  
- todos, es un gran doctor, el último día que estuvo en el hospital el County era una locura: había ocurrido el colapso de una terraza y recibimos a unos pacientes, creo que no pudo recibir una buena despedida  
- supongo que en ese hospital nadie puede esperar una buena despedida- murmuró Lizzie con cierto pesar- yo por ejemplo renuncié porque era la única opción decente que me quedaba, todo gracias al comité  
- no es por eso que estas enojada  
- es verdad, estaba recordando a Robert... al dr. Romano- aclaró- su muerte paso como si nada a pesar de todo lo que él hizo por el hospital- bueno debo quitar algunos puntos así que... nos vemos al rato  
- hasta al rato

Unos días han pasado desde que llegaron esos pacientes desde Africa y hoy finalmente han despertado, Neela estaba viendo unas placas cuando la enfermera la llamó

- dra, el pacietne ha despertado  
- vamos

Cuando llegaron se encontró con un muy confundido John Carter que paseaba la mirada por el techo, extrañado de estar en ese lugar

- buenos días dr Carter- dijo extrañada por llamar doctor a su paciente  
- ¿en que lugar estoy?  
- en Inglaterra  
- no se que hago aquí, antes estaba en Africa, espera ¿donde esta Debbie?  
- también la trajeron aquí- repuso asumiendo que Debbie debía ser la paciente de Elizabeth  
- ¿esta bien?  
- igual que tú vino con malaria, por lo que se, ahora estara descansando  
- ¿cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?  
- aproximadamente 4 días  
- es demasiado ¿me la he pasado dormido?  
- si, pero esta bien,así te recuperaras antes, creo que podrías dar un paseo¿te gustaría?  
- estaría bien

Neela lo llevó (en silla de ruedas obvio) hasta un lugar donde había un ventanal y afortunadamente muy pocos pacientes, se veía la ciudad, demasiado pequeña, demasiado lejos... en silencio por varios minutos, ella pensó en que tal vez debía dejarlo solo un rato... para que pudiera pensar un rato, se ibaa ir cuando el dijoen voz alta

- no te he preguntado que haces aquí, si hasta donde recuerdo tú solías estar en Chicago  
- tomé la residencia de Cirugía y hace varios meses Dubenko me ofreció venir acá, bueno el puesto en realidad me lo dio Elizabeth  
- no he tenido noticias de Chicago desde que Pratt fue a Africa ¿como están todos, ya han pasado más de dos años  
- si, demasiadas cosas han pasado desde entonces...  
- me encantaría saber

Neela lo observo, no muy segura de por donde empezar...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
cap corto, lo sé pero no se me ocurría mucho, además voy de dos en dos... jejejeje no desesperen el regreso esta cerca y muchas cosas pueden pasar**

**Princess Dreamer**


	7. Lo Que Ha Pasado

**weeeeeee finalmente quedo este cap... **

**Disclaimer: conocido por todos  
Dedicatoria: arriba el Neeray!  
****°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. VII-Lo Que Ha Pasado**

Entonces recordó que tenía unas fotos ensulocker, había pensado en mostrárselas pero tal vez primero fuera contarle los acontecimientos más importantes

- ¿que fue lo último que supiste?  
- que Susan se fue, que llego un nuevo tratante, que te casaste y que Luka y Abby estaban juntos de nuevo y estaban esperando un bebé- rememoró Carter  
- bueno, Susan no ha vuelto, el dr. Clemente, pues tuvo ciertos problemas y también se fue y llegó un nuevo doctor: Tony Gates...  
- ¿te casaste con Michael Gallant?  
- si lo hice- replicó Neela algo tensa, aún le costaba hablar de su marido muerto  
- ¿cómo esta él¿sigue en Irak?  
- Michael... él...- tomo aire brevemente- Michael murió  
- ¿como¿cuando?  
- el auto en el que viajaba fue bombardeado el 29 de abril del 2006  
- lo siento, no sabía... yo- Carter estaba muy sorprendido, después de todo había tratado a Michael y lo consideraba una buena persona

Se quedaron en silencio, sin encontrar nada oportuno que decir

- ¿que ha pasado con Luka y Abby?- preguntó Carter cambiando el tema  
- se casaron hace poco más de dos años, tienen un hijo precioso Joe  
- ah que bien, me alegro  
- fue como un milagro ya que el nacimiento fue complicado

Dicho eso procedió a narrarle brevemente los sucesos acaecidos antes del nacimientos de Joe o lo que Ray le había comentado... Carter se había quedado callado, en sus ojos había rastro de mil sentimientos mientras ella hablaba pero aún así no hizo comentario alguno

- tengo unas fotos ¿quieres verlas?  
- si será genial  
- regresemos al cuarto, ahí será más cómodo

Carter cedió y regresaron al cuarto; mientras una enfermerala administraba medicinaNeela salió a buscar las fotos, las metió en el bolsillo de su bata y regreso donde John quien lucía pálido, lógico, efectos de la malaria y algo cansado

- podemos dejar esto para mañana  
- no quiero ver las fotos de una vez  
- bueno, toma- dijo tendiéndole las fotos que el tomo con curiosidad entre sus dedos

Neela estuvo callada como si estuviera ausente mientras el miraba las fotos

- Luka y Abby se ven felices¿este es su hijo?- preguntó señalando la foto de un bebé  
- si es Joe, ya esta más crecido acá hay una foto reciente, me la envío Abby hace unos días- explico señalando la foto en cuestión

Carter miro la foto de un niño pequeño y pensó que de haberlo visto en la calle habría pensado que le recordaba a alguien, ese niño, Joe, tenía el cabello como Luka, del mismo color... sus ojos y su nariz eran de Abby, suponía que el carácter de Joe sería una mezcla de ambos, bastante explosivo entonces, en la boca no pudo encontrar el parecido... tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de su hijo y entristecerse un poco...

- es muy parecido a sus padres  
- si... ¿estas bien?  
- un poco mareado, mosquitos  
- ¿en donde estaban?  
- volvimos a Kisangani porque teníamos algo pendiente allá, te diré que nos tuvimos que internar en la selva  
- eso pensé, alguien comentó que irás a Chicago  
- si, parece que quieren tenerme allá, de todos modos tendría que ir, aún tengo asuntos allá  
- ¿no te irás a ir en este instante?  
- no, quiero esperar a no sentirme tan mareado¿quieres volver?  
- digamos que si, quiero ver a alguien... a mis amigos  
- podemos viajar juntos si te parece  
- sería fantástico  
- dame unos días más

Neela sonrió, parecía que por fin podría volver a Chicago, a su casa, con Ray... esa idea la animaba más que nada, a pesar de que el contacto ahora fuera casi nulo, esperaría ansiosa el momento de volver a ese lugar tan querido por ella, aunque faltaran algunos días... no quiso llamar a nadie esperaba que todo fuera una linda sorpresa... tal vez se precipitaba...

**Continuará**

si no lo hubiera terminado me habría golpeado a mi misma, dejen reviews, aunque esta cortito esto  
PRiNCeSS dREaMEr  



	8. Amargo Recibimiento

**N/A: se viene un problema con el neeray... ¿habrá salvación?**

**Disclaimer: lo intento pero siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes +snif+**

**Dedicatoria: a mi tropa de Warner en especial a L.C. Boscorelli (gata malvada por tu culpa salió este cap... grax cat vampi)  
****°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. VIII- Amargo Recibimiento**

Finalmente ha llegado el día en que Carter saldrá rumbo a Chicago y Neela va con él, ahora están viajando, Carter esta dormitando, sigue recuperandose de la malaria, Neela mira el paisaje absorta en sus ideas, solo tiene unos días para estar con Ray, espera poder aprovecharlos al máximo... han salido de madrugada para llegar en la noche de Chicago... hoy es 24 de diciembre... llegarán justo para las fiestas de Nochebuena y Navidad... sin embargo hay algo que la preocupa, de pronto en los últimos días ha perdido total contacto con Ray y cuando logran hablar él se escucha evasivo, preocupado, como si no fuera él y eso la intranquiliza bastante, suspira quedamente mientras su mirada vaga perdida por la ventanilla del avión, procurando no sentirse mareada

Han transcurrido6 horas de vuelo pero para Neela es como si acabara de subirse al avión, se ha levantado un par de ocasiones intentando no recordar a cuantos pies esta del suelo

- deberías intentar dormirte- le aconseja un adormilado Carter  
- siento haberte despertado, es que olvidaba lo mucho que odio viajar en avión  
- es evidente- Carter sonrió- ya se te pasará  
- si en cuanto pisemos tierra y para eso faltan aún más de5 horas de vuelo y no puedo dormir  
- inténtalo... nada pierdes, o al menos cierra los ojos, descansa

Neela decide hacerle caso así que cierra los ojos, intentando imaginar que Ray esta a su lado abrazándola y brindándole protección... el sueño la invade lentamente... debió quedarse profundamente dormida, pues despierta cuando están terminando el aterrizaje, Carter tiene cerrados los ojos en actitud meditabunda y la cuidad esta sumida en el manto de la oscuridad... abandonan el avión y se internan en el aeropuertoCarter caminando lentamente, pues sigue tomando medicinas, apoyandose de vez en cuando en Neela, afuera del aeropuerto hay un coche esperando para llevarlos al County, pues tienen deseos de saludar a los amigos...

Al llegar al hospital notan que hay gente, como siempre y se dirigen a Recepción, Frank tiene la mirada sobre unos papeles así que solo murmura

- tienen que formarse con los demás  
- solo vinimos a saludar Frank- explica Neela sonriendo y el hombre levanta la vista  
- vaya vaya así que han decidido regresar ¿eh, hey- se dirige a un corro de gente- ¿ya vieron quienes están de vuelta?  
- Neela- saluda un muy alegre Gates abrazándola  
- Tony, me da gusto verte  
- Carter- saluda Pratt- ¿como es que dejaste Africa?  
- dígamos que fui obligado- respondió el aludido sonriendo  
- te ves horrible  
- ¿me veo, deberías ver como me siento- bromeó un rato- ¿y tú que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en elIke's por la Navidad  
- si bueno, gajes del oficio, en realidad fue un pequeño favor que me pidió Ray  
- ¿Ray?- repitió Neela- ¿esta bien?  
- no sé dijo que tenía algo que hacer y como yo le debía un favor pues me tuve que quedar de hecho ya me iba, tengo que- sacó un paquetito de su bolsa- darle esto a Abby  
- ¿a Abby?  
- no pienses mal, es para el pequeño Kovac, desde que nació ha sido el bebé del ER, así que ya te imaginarás, nos vemos y es bueno tenerlos de vuelta a ambos

Lo que le había dicho sobre Ray no terminaba de cuadrar para Neela quien estaba nerviosa, así que tras saludar a las enfermeras que se habían quedado en el hospital, acompaño a Carter al Ike's para saludar a los que habían faltado... al entrar la primera en verlos fue Abby, su cara fue de gran sorpresa pero se repuso y sonrió abiertamente, mientras los saludaba con un gesto

-miren nada más quienes han venido desde tan lejos

Todos se volvieron y al mirarlos se pusieron en pie para saludarlos

- te ves fatal Carter- dijo Luka mirándolo mientras Abby asentía  
- me siento peor... no sé como pudiste soportar la malaria  
- ¿malaria?- repitieron ambos al unísono  
- si, desperté en Inglaterra hace unos días ybueno, heme aquí, logre sobrevivir, incluso traje a mi doctora personal- dijo refiriéndose a Neela que sonrió avergonzada  
- no es para tanto  
- tú no me dirijas la palabra, hace siglos que no tengo noticias tuyas- dijo Abby fingiendo molestia- te hiciste indetectable o algo así  
- también yo los eché de menos y también a Joe¿donde esta él?  
- con la niñera- explicó Luka- ya nos vamos, queremos verlo antes de que se duerma, porque él normalmente se duerme en la madrugada  
- espero poder conocerlo  
- puedes ir a mi, a nuestro departamento, o si no, bueno, lo llevaremos al hospital- ofreció el croata mientras Abby se despedía con un beso, no sin antes decirle a Neela que podía seguir ocupando el departamento y que nada había sido movido de su lugar

Ambos salieron, en cuanto eso paso Carter fue acaparado por Kerry quien le preguntó mucho sobre Africa y Neela se quedo sola, al menos por un par de minutos pues decidió salir, buscar a Ray o hacer algo más que nada... ya iba a caminar cuando lo vio, podía reconocerlo, su corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo: en ese mismo instante una muchacha se había arrojado a sus brazos y estaba unida a él en un beso que no parecía para nada forzado... más bien se veía como que ambos lo disfrutaban, mientras un nudo doloroso se formaba en el pecho de Neela, no esperaba eso, no ahora que acababa de regresar, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no las dejo, su orgullo era más y no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar, por lo que tomo el camino hacia el departamento que solía ser de Abby pero que podía usar... mientras caminaba al otro lado de donde estaban Ray y esa chica, dejo que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus pestañas y corrieran sus mejillas... no sabía que diablos había ocurrido, pero ahora, se sentía demasiado herida como para averiguarlo...

Al llegar a su destino y cerrar la puerta tras de si, rompió a llorar... mientras en la esquina donde se habían besado, la pareja ahora discutía

- ¿para que me llamaste Laura?- preguntó Ray molesto  
- ¿no es obvio, te necesito y tú a mí también  
- eso no es cierto  
- claro que si, respondiste a mis besos  
- si y me arrepiento, sabes bien que no te quiero, lo que paso entre nosotros hace años quedo muerto y enterrado sin posibilidad de resucitar, espero que lo entiendas- dijo y la dejo sola, para entrar en el Ike's, donde aún había un corro de gente rodeando a Carter, quien ahora miraba preocupado la puerta

- ¿Carter?- preguntó creyendo que estaba loco  
- hola Ray  
- o sea que Neela se esta convirtiendo en una excelente cirujana- dijo Dubenko- me da gusto por ella, no pude saludarla, vino contigo ¿no?  
- estaba aquí hace... hablo con Abby y Luka, tal vez salió, Ray ¿la has visto?  
- ¿ella esta... aquí?- repitió y sintió que algo frio le corría la espalda ¿lo habría visto, salió del Ike's diciendo que la buscaría

En cuanto puso un pie afuera la llamó por teléfono, supuso que estaría en casa de Abby, espero a que dejara de marcar

- ¿Neela?- la llamó dubitativamente sin obtener respuesta, se sentía peor- por favor contesta, necesito hablar contigo

Solo había ruidos lejanos, el telefono estaba descolgado pero ella no respondía, solo respiraba entrecortadamente, respiro y tomo la llamada

- siento no haberte podido saludar- dijo con frialdad- pero me pareció que estabas ocupado, buenas noches Barnett, tal vez te vea mañana- y colgó...

Ray se había quedado frio, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba llamarlo por su apellido y eso no era nada bueno, estaba realmente enojada y sabía bien porque... ahora no sabía que demonios hacer para arreglar su problema... la nieve comenzó a caer, lentamente...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
espero reviews  
prIncEss DreAmeR**


	9. Fria Navidad

**N/A: puff este cap viene después de que vi algunos videos neeray... pobre de Ray... y ahora yo contribuyo al sufrimiento... too bad**

**Disclaimer: no hay caso y no lo habrá**

**Dedicatoria: los neerays del mundo a los que deberían oírnos los que siguen pensando que Neela y Gates cuadran como pareja (ni de broma) y también los escritores para que metan neeray a la enésima potencia en la prox tempo...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. IX: Fria Navidad**

Se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía en cuanto colgó... un nuevo y más doloroso nudo se había formado en su pecho haciéndola derramar nuevas lágrimas, respiro hondo y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, después de todo, no había nada entre ellos, solo un par de besos y unas palabras que aunque habían salido del alma podrían haber perdido todo su valor con la ausencia

"_tal vez estoy siendo injusta con él_"- pensó desesperada- "_tal vez, sea esto lo que merezco por haberlo dejado solo_"

Esa fue indudablemente la Nochebuena más amarga de toda su vida y también la más solitaria... la mañana de Navidad era blanca, fria, como si reflejara sus sentimientos... no estaba trabajando en el County, o al menos eso pensó hasta que sonó el telefóno

- diga  
- Neela que bueno que respondes, mira, siento mucho tener que pedirte esto pero, necesito ayuda en el hospital- dijo la voz de Dubenko  
- ¿que no esta Jessica?  
- se fue con Morris de vacaciones y no vuelven hasta en unos días, pero si quieres disfrutar tu tiempo libre  
- ¿voy a ayudar en el quirófano?  
- mas que nada, sería ayudar al ER, ya sabes que los accidentes nunca faltan en estas fechas

Neela se quedo callada, era lo último que necesitaba, tener la perspectiva de encontrarse con Ray y no poder arrojarse a sus brazos...

- ¿sigues ahí?  
- lo, lo siento... voy para allá- quería no tener que hacerlo pero estar ocupada le vendría bien  
- ok te espero- Dubenko colgó y ella también

Tomo un baño rápido y tras vestirse también con rápidez salió del apartamento para tomar el metro, el vagón que le toco no le animo mucho pues estaba lleno de más de una pareja que no cesaba de besarse o hablarse afectuosamente, Neela tuvo que clavar su vista en el vidrio para evitar recordar lo que había visto, pero no tenía éxito... entro al hospital y se dirigió con rápidez a saludar a Dubenko

- Feliz Navidad, siento no haberlo dicho por teléfono  
- igualmente... pensé que podría saludarte anoche pero te desapareciste  
- si es que, venía... cansada del viaje, tenía sueño, no sé  
- supe que te esta yendo bien, Carter me ha dicho que eres la mejor cirujana del hospital y que la misma Elizabeth lo reconoce  
- no es para tanto- dijo Neela tratando de no sonrojarse cuando sono su buscapersonas- lo siento  
- el ER te llama, entiendo

Neela bajo y se dirigio a Trauma 1 donde estaba el paciente, quienes estaban allí también eran Pratt, Ray, Sam y Chunny... su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio... aún así fingió no haberlo visto

- ¿que le ocurrió?- quiso saber ignorando a Ray  
- fue atropellado cuando... ¿tú que haces aquí, no se supone que estabas descansando  
- ¿podríamos enfocarnos en el paciente Greg?  
- de acuerdo, ehm fue arrollado cuando pasaba por un cruce peatonal por algún ebrio, parece ser que se ha roto dos costillas y una de ellas habrá perforado el bazo  
- déjame ver- pidio volviendo a ignorar a Ray- si lo perforo, habrá que operar  
- la presión esta cayendo- informo Sam  
- inicien compresiones- dijo Ray- carguen las paletas a 100...- tomo las paletas y dijo- despejen  
- vuelvan a cargar- dijo Pratt sin dejar de hacer compresiones  
- despejen  
- la presión va subiendo  
- vamos, vamos, vamos

Se dirigió con el paciente hacia el quirófano y de ese modo inicio el día de Navidad... entre idas y venidas, subir, bajar, entrar y salir del quirófano se fueron algunas horas en las que ni por equivocación saludo a Ray, aunque ya había intercambiado palabras con el resto del personal. En ese momento Carter llegó pues había ido a saludar a Kerry perose quedo en recepción hablando con Frank y Jerrymientras algunos doctores atendían pacientes o empezaban a despedirse para irse, Neela tenía los ojos clavados en la pizarra aunque en realidad no le hacía mucho caso, Luka y Abby también se alistaban para salir y Ray no sabía como acercarse a Neela, en eso entro una muchacha de unos 23 años con un niño pequeño en brazos y se dirigió a Luka y a Abby

- siento tener que traerlo pero, tengo que irme a Montreal antes de lo planeado- les explicó mientras ponía al niño en brazos de su madre  
- esta bien, buen viaje gracias por cuidar a Joe  
- de nada, es todo un ángel, nos vemos cielo- dijo y se fue  
- John, mira, él es nuestro hijo- dijo Abby dirigiéndose a Carter- es Joe  
- ¿cuantos años tiene?  
- en mayo cumplirá 3- respondió Luka  
- es muy lindo ¿puedo cargarlo?  
- claro

John tomo al niño en sus brazos y se fijo en un detalle que en las fotos era imperceptible: sin duda tenía los ojos de Abby, sin embargo esa mirada era distinta, esa mirada era...

- parace que le agradas- dijo Luka y Carter se fijo que el niño y Luka tenían exactamente la misma mirada  
- si, eso parece... es evidente que es tuyo, tiene tu mirada  
- ya es algo, sacó demasiado de Abby  
- confío en que no haya sacado mi carácter- bromeo ella  
- bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con Kerry nos vemos... Feliz Navidad chicos- hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció en el elevador  
- nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron Abby y Luka al unísono- feliz Navidad

Un par de horas después Neela se canso de evadir su realidad, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea ir a casa, tomó su bolsa y salió del hospital, no había caminado ni media cuadra cuando Ray se le acerco corriendo y la tomo del brazo

- Neela, espera, deténte

Ella estaba por hacerlo cuando una voz a sus espaldas llamó a Ray, era la misma chica

- no creo que debas hablar conmigo- dijo ella con más frialdad que nunca- feliz Navidad Ray

Intentó no echar a llorar mientras el metro tomaba su lento curso... enjugó sus ojos y miró el paisaje... tal vez debería quedarse definitivamente en Inglaterra... tal vez lo haría, solo debía susbistir con esa tortura unos días más y luego se iría para siempre, estaba comenzando a decidirse... pensó que haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Ray hacia casi 8 meses había sido una pésima idea pero tal vez él ya lo habría olvidado, esa idea la hacía sentirse mal, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso... tantas tristes ideas la hicieron arrojarse sobre la camapara llorar en silencio, después esas lágrimas la hicieron quedarse profundamente dormida...

Continuará

habrá reconciliación...?  
Princess Dreamer


	10. Dolorosa Discusión

**N/A: ok no es exactamente lo mejor que haya escrito, pero de todos modos espero reviews**

**Disclaimer: la lucha se sigue haciendo pero es infructuosa**

**Dedicatoria: neerays en gral. Chiks (os) de Warner, grax x el aguante... caro: lo último que quiero es tenerte al borde del colapso... monsi, con lo mucho que odio los triángulos tengo que admitir que tu idea ha sido buena, grax...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. X: Dolorosa Discusión**

26 de diciembre: cuando Neela abrió los ojos pensando en la tortura que sería ver a Ray en el hospital, pero de todos modos tenía que verlo, era una curiosa adicción: sufría teniéndolo cerca y teniéndolo lejos de ella... se arreglo como si fuera la rutina de su vida y en cierto modo lo era, cuando llegó al hospital la misma rutina que el día anterior volvía a repetirse, veía pacientes, se encerraba en el quirófano... todo parecía hecho tan maquinalmente que ya no estaba sorprendida, solo aburrida... salió del hospital por unos minutos para intentar aclarar sus ideas y se encontro con Gates

- hola Neela¿como has estado?- la saludo alegremente  
- creo que bien  
- uhm pues no pareces muy convencida¿dormiste bien?- se acerca a ella mientras Ray los ve al otro lado de la acera  
- ¿eh, si... ¿porque?  
- no lo sé, tienes ojeras y te ves algo cansada- Tony posa sus dedos sobre el rostro de Neela quien lo mira asustada- tranquila, solo me cercioro de que estés bien- añadió con otra sonrisa  
-graciasTony, pero no necesito que nadie se cerciore de eso  
-esta bien, solo quería ver si podía ayudar  
- de nuevo gracias ¿podrías soltarme?- pidió algo nerviosa, Tony la ponía nerviosa, tal vez porque estaba muy cerca y a las únicas personas quehabíatenido así eran a Michael y alguna vez a Ray  
- lo siento

En ese momento Tony se acerco demasiado y plantó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Neela, quien se quedo fria... los labios delél se movieron y acariciaron los suyos, ella se quedo nublada, solo podía sentir la presión en sus labios así que volteó el rostro antes de que Tony pudiera profundizar el beso, pero vio a Ray y sintiendo un extraño placer por herirlo como él la había herido, regreso el rostro y dejo que Tony la besara, respondiendo brevemente al beso... Ray no podía ver eso sin sentir ganas de correr a separarlos pero de algún modo no tenía derecho así que simplemente entró al hospital fulminando con la mirada al que se cruzara en su camino... Neela se separo de Tony y lo miro con cierta pena, no había sido justo dejarse besar solo para herir a Ray, pero lo había hecho y creía que no se arrepentía pero tampoco podía dejarlo con una mala idea

- Tony yo...  
- no te preocupes, supongo que no debe pasar de nuevo  
- exacto, no es mi intención herirte, tampoco quiero perder tu amistad  
- esta bien, yo entiendo y... créeme Neela- dijo acariciando su mejilla- sabré esperar

Neela regreso al hospital sintiendose más confundida que nunca... las horas que faltaban para que se fuera pasaron como el viento... cuando finalmente salió seguía pensando en lo que había hecho, en una de las calles más solitarias encontró a Ray quien la miraba bastante enfadado...

- que poco caballeroso es Gates si no te acompaña a tu casa- le dijo sobresaltándola

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, seguía lastimada, aunque el tono en su voz le indicaba que él también, temía arrojarse a sus brazos de un momento a otro por lo que decidió ignoraro... Ray la detuvo tomándola del brazo

- me estás lastimando... suéltame- exigió ella zafándose y mirándolo con enfado  
- me has estado ignorando desde que llegaste... quiero una explicación  
- ¿en verdad necesitas una, por favor... lo sabes mejor que nadie  
- ese beso no significa nada, ella no significa nada para mí- replicó Ray automáticamente  
- te habría golpeado si no lo hubieras admitido  
- no me estás creyendo ¿verdad?  
- ¿me creerías tú si te dijera lo mismo sobre el beso que me di con Tony?

Ray la observo, ella parecía encantada con ese beso que a él le hacía hervir la sangre del puro coraje

- es diferente  
- no veo porque  
- lo hiciste para molestarme ¿no es eso?  
- entre nosotros nunca hubo nada, excepto una bonita amistad tal vez o una infructuosa declaración de amor y unos besos y quizá unas palabras que ahora están muy gastadas como para ser recordadas  
- tienes razón- le dijo Ray sintiéndose herido ante esas horribles palabras- aunque tal vez nos hayamos equivocado- añadió para ver su reacción

Neela se quedo callada, no había esperado esa posible afirmación que comenzaba a desgarrarla por dentro, clavo sus ojos en él conteniendo el llanto... estaban tan lejos el uno del otro que resultaba muy doloroso, lo que ella más habría deseado era abrazarlo, besarlo, disculparse por haberlo herido al besar a Tony, intentar olvidar esas fatídicas noches... pero no era posible, todo importaba más que lo que sintieran porque estaba claro que esas crueles palabras habían sido solo una mentira, una triste mentira... la joven mujer se froto los ojos bajando la mirada y al encararlo de nuevo solo musitó

- cometimos un error, o al menos yo lo hice, tal vez algún día podamos volver a ser buenos... compañeros, siquiera de trabajo- y se fue con rumboa su casa, enjugando el llanto en lo que caminaba

Ray sentía un vacío horrible en el pecho, maldita sea, se sentía mal por no haber aclarado la situación con ella, en cambio, ambos habían acabadopor hacerse daño, quizás no muy notoriamente, pero si en lo más hondo de ellos... después de quedarse un rato, Ray también se fue con rumbo a su casa... esa noche ninguno de los dos podría dormir pensando en lo que habían dicho...

Pasaron 5 días de esa discusión en los cuales no se habían dirigido la palabra ni por casualidad; la mañana de Año Viejo llegó fria, igual que sus ánimos o como la nieve que estaba afuera del hospital... Neela podía estar solo medio turno en el hospital cosa que agradecía porque no estaba de humor para ver a nadie y menos a Ray... sentía ganas de buscarlo cada vez que pensaba mucho enlo quele había dicho, pero se negaba;por eso había tomado la decisión de volver a Inglaterra, podría rehacer su vida allá y no estaría tan lastimada como lo estaba ahora, podría seguir el consejo que le había dado Michael en su video, casarse y tener hijos, aunque no quería pensar en eso, al menos no por el momento...

Solo faltaba media hora para que se fuera y estaba atendiendo a un paciente cuando escucho que Ray se iba, incluso en ese momento quiso ir tras él y decirle algo pero su orgullo fue más grande y se quedo revisando al paciente... esperando a que los latidos de su corazón se apaciguaran... pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
el sig. cap traerá sorpresas lo prometo  
PRinCEss DReaMEr**


	11. Un Beso

**N/A: el cap. 11... mmmmmm no sé creo que quedo decente, aunque espero no revolver a nadie**

**Disclaimer: infructuoso**

**Dedicatoria: neerays del mundo y de Warner: espero que esto compensé en algo la angustia que tal vez les haya hecho vivir (lol)...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XI- Un Beso**

Salió del hospital con rumbo a su casa, no le apetecía hacer nada pero sabía que tenía que comenzar de una buena vez a organizar su equipaje, no quería tener más trabas, en cuanto Jessica volviera ella se regresaría a Inglaterra, Carter le había dicho que podrían volver juntso porque de todos modos él tenía que hacer escala en Londres antes de volverse a Africa... en esos momentos mientras doblaba unas prendas de ropa seplanteó la posibilidad de ir a ese difícil continente con él, tal vez lo haría, mientras más lejos de Ray, mejor... guardo la maleta debajo de la cama y se dirigió al sillón para mirar algo en la tele, aunque lo único que había eran anuncios sobre las horas que faltaban para Año Nuevo, cosa que la hizodecidir ir a un bar, tomar algunos tragos, para al menos no resentir su soledad... se arregló un poco, se puso un abrigo, una bufanda, tomó su bolsa y pidió un taxi que la dejó en un bar algo lejos de su casa... eran las nueve de la noche

Nada más entrar se arrepintió de haber ido pues sentía al menos un par de miradas nada agradables clavadas en su persona, miradas que la incomodaban, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se fuera, al contrario, camino hasta la barra y pidió algo para beber, sus ojos se posaron en las botellas que habían intentando ignorar lo que la rodeaba, pidió dos vasos más que tomó con suma rápidez, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su casa y tomar la cerveza que había en el refrigerador... además ya se sentía un poco afectada por el alcohol, no totalmente ebria solo algo mareada, lo mejor sería irse...

Abandono el lugar lo más deprisa que pudo, pero alguien le impidió el paso

- la noche esta muy joven todavía... puedes quedarte un rato más- le dijo alguien que estaba muy ebrio

Neela lo ignoro pero aquel no se daba por vencido, además no estaba solo, había 2 hombres más con él y eso la asusto, uno de ellos la intento acariciar pero solo lo intento porque alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara

- no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima- le dijo Ray peligrosamente

En ese momento se fueron a los golpes, Neela solo podía gritar el nombre de Ray, porque le estaban dando una paliza, aunque no salieron tan bien librados, pero eso no era importante, solo Ray era importante, ahora estaba recargado en una pared, tenía un corte en la ceja que no parecía muy profundo y varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, ella tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas mientras se acercaba

- ¿quieres que vayamos al County?- preguntó sin atreverse a tocarlo  
- no, solo necesito algo de hielo  
- déjame acompañarte  
- como quieras- le dijo en tono frio, sin duda su discusión seguía fresca para ambos

Al llegar al departamento donde alguna vez habían vivido, Ray se sentó en el sillón recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo y Neela fue a buscar un poco de hielo para calmarle el dolor, envolviendolo en un trapo y acercándose a él, olvidando por un segundo la frialdad de los últimos días, respiraron el mismo aire mientras Neela ponía el hielo en el golpe que tenía Ray cerca de la boca y ella no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos y odio ser tan estúpidamente orgullosa; él también la miraba y sentía una fuerte necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir, aunque sabía que sería una mala idea, pero no estaba seguro de hasta donde podría aguantar teniéndola así de cerca sin poderse contener así que rodó la mirada como para apurarla y que se alejara de su lado

- son las 10 y media- anunció la voz de un niño al otro lado de la puerta sobresaltándolos a los dos  
- iré por más hielo

Neela puso algo más de hielo en el trapo, no quería dejar a Ray, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse pues las cosas estaban algo tensas entre ellos y no creía que discutir fuera una buena idea... regreso y lo encontro de pie junto a la puerta

- déjame revisar la herida de la ceja, sientáte por favor  
- ¿que hacías en el bar Neela?  
- tenía ganas depensar un rato, no quería sentirme tan...como me siento y tú ¿como llegaste ahí?  
- no sé, pero me dio gusto haber estado ahí  
- gracias, tenía tanto miedo, pensé que podría pasarte algo y que sería culpa mía... ah creo que no necesitas sutura, bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme  
- supongo que nos veremos en el hospital  
- no lo sé, estoy esperando a que vuelva Jess... ehm Albright para poder volver a Inglaterra

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Ray

- ¿vuelves a Inglaterra¿por cuanto tiempo?  
- no sé, tal vez me instale definitivamente allá, vuelva a casarme, tenga hijos como me dijo Michael y me olvide de todo lo demás- sugirió Neela con una triste sonrisa mientras ponía una bandita en la herida y le daba el hielo a Ray, cuando sus manos se rozaron ambos miraron al piso sonrojados levemente- nos vemos luego Ray, yo... ya tengo que irme, notengo ningún motivo para quedarme en el departamento, ni en Chicago  
- ¿no somos nosotros un buen motivo?  
- no puedes decir que haya un "nosotros", nada nos une, solo palabras que pudieron morir con estos meses de lejanía por mi culpa

Ray se limitó a abrazarla, recargando su rostro sobre la cabeza de ella, respirando su dulce aroma y Neela se quedo quieta cerrando los ojos para sentirlo acariciando su cabello, era como si los últimos días no existieranen sus mentes, pero ojalá que no terminara así, con un "buenas noches" o tal vez un "feliz año", en ese momento le habría gustado que él la besara, porque ella no se atrevía a hacerlo, se separaron, quizás esa sería otra noche que pasarían dudando y llenos de miedo, Neela se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo para ponerle otro hielo para bajar la hinchazón, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas... Ray estaba impaciente, no podía soportar más tenerla cerca y solo poder abrazarla así que la interceptó antes de que llegara a su destino, la tomo de los brazos para que estuvieran de frente y sin decir nada más la beso, al principio Neela se quedo sorprendida al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que ella misma estaba sintiendo, las manos de Ray comenzaron lentamente a vagar por su espalda rodeándola mientras ella al principio quieta también se unía al vaivén del beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ray, profundizando el beso, expresando todo lo que sus palabras se negaban a explicar...

**Continuará**

ya era justo algo de romance antes de volver al drama  
Princess Dreamer


	12. Feliz Año Nuevo

**N/A: (lol) finally quedo listo, me tomo más que los otros xq he tenido que cambiar el contexto, uffff quedo un poquito lime** +rolled eyes+** es culpa de la mala influencia y también de los spoilers (que pena volví a caer), en fin, dejen reviews**

**Disclaimer: ya me aburrí de él**

**Dedicatoria: neerays... esperemos que los escritores nos hagan caso... a mis dos loks que pedían esto casi a gritos... espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para cubrir sus expectativas...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XII- Feliz Año Nuevo**

Siguieron besandose, ahora con mayor intensidad que al principio: pequeños piquitos que derivaban en apasionados besos; en ese momento sus manos comenzaron a divagar un poco más... las manos de Ray desabrocharon el abrigo de Neela quien se deshizó de la prenda con un rápido movimiento y ayudo al doctor a deshacerse de su chamarra, después se ayudaron para que la blusa y la camisa cayeran al piso, de forma suave... en ese punto se separaron debido a la necesidad de oxígeno, dando un gran respiro y con la respiración algo agitada, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, aunque de vez en cuando la mirada de Ray reparaba en la piel de ella y en lo que se encontraba cubierto por el sujetador negro, Neela no hizo nada por intentar recoger su blusa, solo camino hacia el sillón y se sentó con aspecto confuso... Ray tomó la blusa y se acerco a ella tendiéndole la prenda, Neela la tomó y la puso al lado suyo

- te amo- dijo él mirándola  
- yo también aunque no lo parezca, estuve pensando mucho... en ti, en mí... quisiera... ojalá las cosas no fueran tan complicadas... abrázame- le pidió y él la abrazo

En un momento cuando se separaron, sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave que iba aumentando su pasión y también la postura de ambos, de algún modo Ray estaba practicámente encima de ella, aunque la posición no era para nada cómoda, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación... Neela no se opuso, al contrario, nada más llegar cerró la puerta con su pie mientras seguían besándose, Ray la bajo y mientras caminaban hacia la cama comenzaron a quitarse las prendas que aún llevaban puestas, cayeron sobre el colchón que su hundió un poco bajo el peso aunque ellos no le dieron importancia, el guapo doctor comenzó a besar el cuello, los hombros y sutilmente el abdomen de Neela, quien sentía cosquillas pero se sentía feliz, las dudas estaban por el momento fuera de su mente, antes de continuar Ray la miro tiernamente

- ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó en un susurro  
- lo estoy desde que pensé que podría pasar, cuando comenzaste a besarme

Ray sonrío más y la volvió abesar... faltaba poco para la medianoche...el ruido de las campanas llamó su atención, dejaron de besarse un segundo mientras miraban al reloj

- feliz añoNuevo- dijeron al unísono en medio de una nueva avalancha de besos

Neela abrió los ojos un par de horas después, estaba abrazada a Ray quien dormía muy pacíficamente, se le quedó viendo un rato viviendo lo que había pasado entre ellos, parecía que las dudas que se habían ido hubieran regresado con más fuerza, miró el reloj, casi 2 y media, sería rídiculo que intentara irse del departamento a esa hora, al menos podría ir a la que solía ser su habitación para aclarar su mente, intentó moverse para incorporarse pero Ray despertó y la detuvo

- ¿a donde vas?  
- no quería despertarte, a ningún lado, solo pensaba- dijo dandose por vencida no quería arruinar las cosas hablando de sus miedos y dudas  
- ven- la abrazó y beso suavemente sus labios- es el mejor año que he recibido en mi vida  
- para mí también... ¿tienes que ir al hospital?  
- mañana, mañana, uhm, si Luka y Abby van será por medio turno, no sé, según yo no, pero con los accidentes nunca se sabe ¿y tú?  
- si, tengo un par de cirugías programadas, creo que tendríamos que dormir  
- esta bien- volvieron a besarse

Durmieron unas horas más, antes de que llegara el alba, ambos felices con lo que había pasado, pero aún había varias cosas que aclarar...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
mi locura no tiene fin... y ahora... más drama  
Princess Dreamer**


	13. Celos Y Dudas

**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XIII- Celos Y Dudas**

Cuando Neela abrió los ojos ya pasaban de las nueve, pensó en la plática pendiente que tenía con Dubenko y en su decisión de irse, ya no estaba muy segura de eso; miro a Ray durmiendo dulcemente y sonrío mientrs sentía su corazón derretirse... cubrió su cuerpo con una sábana y tras recoger la ropa que había quedado allí, paso a vestirse a la que era su habitación, tenía que irse a su casa, arreglarse y después, después no sabía que pasaría... sus ideas estaban divididas... una parte de ella agradecía la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado con Ray, pero la otra parte le recriminaba

- "no debí acostarme con él"- pensó aunque de ningún modo se arrepentía

Ray abrió la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras ella se ponía la blusa y comenzaba a abotonarla, él solo llevabalos pantalones puestosy la miraba fijamente

- ¿te vas a ir?- preguntó acercándose a ella  
- si, tengo mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo- dijo sin mirarlo mientras terminaba de acomodarse la blusa  
- ¿que te pasa?... ¿ya te arrepentiste de lo que hicimos?- preguntó con una nota de decepción en la voz  
- ya te dije que no- replicó Neela mirándolo  
- ¿entonces, es como si estuvieras... huyendo, cuando podríamos enfrentar esto  
- ¿que va a pasar con nosotros ahora?- preguntó clavando su mirada en él  
- pues no sé... ¿que quieres que pase?  
- no somos pareja- musitó Neela irreflexivamente  
- te estásequivocando, para mí somos una pareja  
- ¿te parece?... ¿cuando se ha visto que una pareja este tanto tiempo distanciada y al volver a verse no se dirigen la palabra hasta que una noche por azares del destino se reúnen solo para... estar juntos, no tiene lógica  
- estás insinuando que lo que paso no tiene lógica ¿es eso?  
- claro que no, solo... no podemos esperar que nuestra relación se base en una noche  
- ¿porque tienes tanto miedo a entregarte a una relación?- le preguntó evidentemente dolido  
- porque tengo miedo, porque toda mi vida he tenido miedo y porque soy tan cobarde que no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir una vez más- respondió enjugando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, también dolida- ahora tengo que irme  
- Neela espera, Neela- la llamo pero ella paso de largo hacia la sala

Allí tomo su abrigo y su bolsa, quería marcharse pero Ray la detuvo, ella evito mirarlo, no quería romper a llorar en sus brazos y menos cuando estaban discutiendo... tal vez Ray tenía razón pero, ella no quería deshacerse de la coraza que le quedaba tras la muerte de Michael, no quería volver a sufrir... le había dicho que lo amaba, porque era algo que explotaría tarde o temprano, pero no creía estar lista para decirse su novia o algo así, no quería que si todo salía mal, perderlo para siempre y que no le quedara ningún recuerdo, por eso quería terminar de tajo con todo lo que había sido y lo que no... sabía que lo lastimaba pero creía que a la larga el daño podría ser peor... se fue sin dar mayor explicación

Llego al departamento de Abby pensando en que quizás seguía siendo infantil, o que quizás aún no terminaba de disculparlo por lo de la otra chica, de la cual nunca habían hablado... cuando el agua de la regadera corrío por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar en la noche que había vivido con Ray, había sido apasionado, tierno, muy dulce, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida... se amaron con mucha intensidad, ella lo amó como nunca pensó que se podría amar...

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba parada frente al County, dudando si entrar o no, tenía frio, había pasado bastante rato en el parque tratando de aclarar su discusión con Ray... él era otro motivo por el que no quería entrar, no quería enfrentar esa mirada que la derretía o la mataba, dependía de como fuera y estaba segura que en ese momento sería como una puñalada en el corazón... tampoco estaba segura de que Dubenko pudiera atenderla...

- ¿Neela?- escucho su nombre y se volvió a mirar a Gates  
- hola Tony, feliz Año  
- igualmente, pero ¿te quedaras acá hasta que te congeles, deberías entrar  
- ehm, esta bien

Lo siguió, entraron en la Recepción y lo primero que vio fue a Ray, así que finalmente si había ido al hospital... pero notó que no le hizo ninguna gracia que entrara con Tony, pues si las miradas mataran la que él le estaba lanzando a Tony hubiera sido suficiente para que cayera en ese mismo instante

- Feliz Año- saludo Tony con un gesto de la mano  
- Feliz Año- repitieron todos los que estaban en la mesa excepto Ray que parecía contenerse para no golpearlo  
- ¿todo bien Barnett?- pregunto Tony mirándolo  
- excelente- replicó él con un sarcasmo más que notable  
- bueno, yo, tengo que irme... nos vemos luego Tony- dijo Neela insegura sobre si dejar ahí a los dos  
- voy contigo- le dijo de inmediato- traté a un niño pequeño ayer y le prometí que iría a verlo a Cirugía  
- ah esta bien

Caminaron juntos y entraron en el elevador donde sorprendentemente no había nadie, Tony la miro un segundo antes de hablar

- te gusta¿me equivoco?  
- ¿que?- Neela estaba confundida  
- ¿te gusta Barnett?  
- ah, ehm, yo- lo último que esperaba era que alguien lo notara, en especial Tony  
- claro que si  
- pues no te sientas mal, es solo, hemos sido compañeros por poco más de 4 años, ha sido mi mejor amigo y un gran apoyo, cuando murió Michael quise alejarlo de mí pero, ya era tarde, no podía arrancarlo de mi mente ni de mi corazón... más que solo gustarme, lo amo- le confesó con un susurro tímido  
- que suerte tiene- exclamo Gates con la mirada clavada en el pabellón quirúrgico mientras caminaban- me habría gustado poder tener una historia contigo  
- Tony  
- esta bien, olvida que lo mencione pero, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?  
- si, por supuesto  
- mereces ser muy feliz  
- gracias, bueno creo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos  
- nos vemos

Neela se sentía liberada al haber admitido sus sentimientos hacia Ray frente a Tony aunque no dejaba de preocuparle que Ray parecía en extremo celoso... llegó a la oficina de Dubenko quien se estaba alistando para una cirugía

- Neela que bueno que has venido  
- ¿tengo que quedarme?  
- si pero no acá, sino en ER y no en calidad de cirujana, mas bien para tratar a los pacientes  
- está bien- cedió Neela- ah Feliz Año  
- igualmente, antes de que te vayas ¿volverás a Inglaterra?  
- no sé, no lo decido aún  
- bien, bueno ve que las emergencias no esperan

Regreso al elevador y al llegar al salón de médicos se puso la bata y tomo su estetoscopio, escucho la puerta abrirse y solo hasta que se volvió miro a Ray

- Ray- sabía lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando con solo verlo a los ojos  
- pensé que Gates y tú seguían hablando- dijo con una nota de frialdad fingida en la voz, porque se estaba muriendo de celos al imaginar cosas que no eran  
- no para nada, Ray- lo llamó al ver que se iba- cometí un error esta mañana cuando me fui del departamento- admitió tristemente  
- estás siendo cruel- le dijo Ray mientras le acariciaba la mejilla  
-lo se yme duele tanto o más que a ti, pero, ya te dije que soy muy cobarde, creo que lo sabes  
- yo no lo veo así

Sus labios se unieron con cierta urgencia y cierta desesperación, la puerta se abrió y la que ingreso fue Sam, quien los miro con sorpresa

- lo siento, no quise interrumpir- dijo mientras los dos se separaban avergonzados- vienen2 pacientes  
- ¿quien más esta?  
- Tony, Morris y Pratt, Luka y Abby aún no llegan, no sé si vengan  
- esta bien, vamos

Salieron a esperar las ambulancias, pronto llego una Neela miro a Ray

- veré este y tú  
- al que viene, de cualquier modo tengo que quedarme acá  
- esta bien  
- hombre blanco de 20 años, presenta traumatismo en el pecho, posible fractura de costillas, con la pierna derecha prensada- informóel paramédico mientras Ray entraba con él a Trauma 1

La segunda ambulancia tardó 2 minutos en llegar

- mujer blanca de 25 años, traumatismo craneo-encefálico, inconciente- dijo el paramédico mientras entraban al Trauma 2

Por algún motivo esa mujer le resultaba conocida, pero no sabía bien porque, decidió dejar eso, ahora lo importante era salvarla

- no hay reflejos frente al dolor- dijo Sam- y el pulso esta bajando  
- no puedo entrar- movió la cabeza mientras acomodaba un tubo- un poco más ya esta, entré

Miró a Ray en la sala contigua, quien movía la cabeza negativamente, al parecer su paciente había muerto, por lo que él entro a donde estaba ella, nada más entrar se quedo en shock y se puso pálido, Neela advirtió eso y lo miro asustada¿acaso reconocía a la paciente?

- no puede ser- fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
un poco de misterio para variar, espero que funcione  
Princess Dreamer**


	14. Pequeña Confesión, Noches De Amor

**N/A: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee por fin esta lok ha terminado un fic más... que nervios... que nervios, temo echarlo todo a perder ¿seré capaz?... conociendome... +rolled eyes+... estoy en shock primera vez que hago 14 caps... OMG... bueno este es especial porque temo por la pareja, los malditos spoilers me han dejado intranquila y hay que aguantar**

**Disclaimer: en verdad quisiera que los personajes me pertenecieran**

**Dedicatoria: neerays... aguanten... gatitas y no gatitas acá vengo yo... **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XIV- Pequeña Confesión, Noches De Amor**

Los ojos de Ray seguían clavados en la paciente, abrió la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada, como si no recordara como hablar, tragó saliva antes de intentar decir algo nuevamente

- ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó Neela ocupada enver que la mujer no se ahogara con su propia sangre  
- es... es Laura- dijo más para sí que para Neela  
- ¿quien?- de pronto ella comprendió, esa mujer era la misma con la que Ray se había besado cuando volvió de Inglaterra- la herida de la cabeza es más seria de lo que pensaba¿donde rayos están los de Neurología?  
- los llamé hace 10 minutos  
- llamalos nuevamente  
- esta sangrando- dijo una sorprendida Chunny  
- si eso ya lo sabemos  
- no, es que, tiene las piernas manchadas de sangre  
- eso solo puede ser una cosa- dijo Neela mirando a Ray, mientras revisaba las pupilas de la mujer  
- lo sé, esta abortando

Ray se ocupo de terminar lo que ya era inevitable, el golpe había propiciado el aborto y no quedaba mucho que hacer, excepto quitar los restos de placenta, el feto no parecía ser de más de cuatro meses

- esta fibrilando, asístole  
- inicien compresiones- dijo Neela mientras Ray cargaba las paletas  
- despejen- gritó Ray

Repitieron eso 3 veces más, pero ya no quedaba nada que hacer

- ¿cuanto tiempo lleva así?  
- 33 minutos- dijo Sam mirando al reloj  
- hora de la muerte: 13: 05 - dijo Neela con un sentimiento de frustración- yo me encargo de eso- le dijo a Ray señalando la herida abierta

Después de cerrar la herida del cráneo, fue a buscar a Ray y lo encontro en el lugar donde a ella le gustaba ir siempre: a la terraza, tenía un vaso de café en las manos y parecía contrariado

- pensé que te encontraría acá- dijo Neela  
- ya veo porque te gusta venir es muy relajante  
- ¿estás bien?  
- si, bueno, nunca esperas que una mujer o una persona en general tan joven muera de modo tan drámatico  
- ¿sabías de su embarazo?  
- si, no sabía como ayudarla... pobre  
- y ehm, que... uhm.. ¿el bebé podría haber sido tuyo?- preguntó Neela creyendo que explotaría si no preguntaba  
- hace cinco años tal vez, ahora sería imposible- dijo Ray con sinceridad  
- lo siento, no sé, pensé que  
- ¿yo podría ser el padre?... si, bueno, no te culpo, a Laura le habría gustado eso, decía que no sabía como podíamos haber terminado  
- ¿desde cuando se conocían?  
- desde hace años y ahora no sé como le dire estoa Peter, su hermano y mi ex mejor amigo  
- ¿como es eso?  
- bueno Pete y yo nos conocimos desde vaya creo que desde que nuestras madres estaban embarazadas, fuimos amigos desde el kinder, yo tenía cuatro cuando nació Laura... después crecimos y bueno, ya te imaginaras... en algún punto Lau y yo comenzamos a coincidir demasiado y empezamos a salir... tuve suerte de que Pete no me matará, en pocas palabras dijo que lo había defraudado y desde entonces no hablo con él  
- ¿sabes su número?  
- si, ella me lo dio, pero, es complicado  
- si quieres le hablo yo, después de todo, era mi paciente  
- gracias pero tengo que arriesgarme  
- Ray- lo llamó antes de que fuera a hacer la llamada- si esto no hubiera pasado así ¿me lo habrías dicho?  
- ¿que cosa?  
- que Laura estaba embarazada ¿lo habrías dicho?  
- no sé, no creo, además, ella si soy franco, ella no quería conservarlo, si no hubiera podido abortarlo, me dio a entender que lo regalaría... para eso me busco, porque quería que volvieramos y para que la ayudara, a todo esto ¿porque llegaste con Gates?  
- no llegué con él, nos encontramos en la entrada, él es un buen amigo

Ray la miro con un brillo de celos en la mirada

- ¿solo es un amigo?  
- solo un amigo- le dijo mientras besaba sutilmente sus labios  
- bueno, tengo que llamar  
- suerte  
- todavía tenemos que hablar- le dijo Ray antes de bajar  
- si, pero hoy no creo que sea buena idea¿te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?

Ray hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que estaba bien... pasaron 3 días en los que solo hablaban lo necesario porque no querían precipitar las cosas, en especial porque Ray parecía muy distraído, Neela no lo culpaba,Pete había ido exclusivamente a pegarle un puñetazo acusándolo de la muerte de su hermana, el día en que ella murió... nadie le había querido decir que antes de morir había tenido un aborto o habría querido matar a Ray... pero quizá fuera tiempo de hablar con él, o al menos de estar a su lado... así que ahora se encontraba recargada en la puerta del departamento esperándolo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada en el piso... Ray llegó 15 minutos después

- Neela, que sorpresa  
- te estaba esperando, quería revisarte eso- dijo señalando con la mirada el golpe que tenía Ray  
- bueno, yano me duele, pero pasa  
- tienes suerte- dijo ella con ironía- te dan un golpe en la ceja y en la boca y un día después te golpean en el pómulo, pobre de ti  
- no te burles  
-nunca lo haría  
- ¿quieres una cerveza?- preguntó yendo hacia el refrigerador y tomando dos botellas  
- ¿porque brindamos?  
- no sé, por ti, por mí, por nosotros  
- esta bien, salud  
- salud

Después del brindis caminaron al cuarto de Ray, en su cama donde se quedaron mirandose un breve segundo, Neela alegó que tenía que buscar algo pero Ray la detuvo sujetando su muñeca y besándola, ella se dejo besar, revolviendo los cabellos de Ray, quien tenía sus manos en la espalda de ella... los labios de Ray se desplazaron a su cuello besando sutilmente, con cariño, Neela no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de satisfacción que lo alentó a seguir, mientras comenzaba desvestirla y a desvestirse, ella lo ayudo con eso, dejando las ropas de nuevo regadas en el suelo... él era apasionado y tierno, sobretodo tierno, la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño...

Cuando despertó lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa en la cara, se veía angelical durmiendo, se incorporo un poco en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo, dudosa sobre si quedarse o irse, pensando que esa noche había sido definitivamente mejor que la de Año Nuevo, había decidido irse, cuando Ray desperto y la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y jalandola hacia él, volvió a tenderla sobre la cama, a lo que Neela no puso resistencia y comenzó a acariciarle la cara, como no quería que volvieran a discutir ella lo beso, acariciando su bien formada espalda... Ray le siguió el juego...

Durante 7 días, esa sería su rutina... en el hospital serían algo frios para evitarse los nunca faltantes rumores y en la noche desquitarían cada momento perdido con besos y caricias y un derroche de amor y pasión... la mañana del octavo día cambiaría eso...

**Continuará**

Soy una desdichada ya lo sé  
PRiNCeSS- **dREMEr**


	15. Problemas A La Vista

**N/A: el 15 cap... es una locura... más porque ya se vienen nuevos problemas (evil)... no sé que pueda pasar (es la vdd voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre)**

**Disclaimer: el de los últimos 14 caps**

**Dedicatoria: a los neeray (que espero no quieran matarme) **

**texto entre ---------------  
textotexto  
---------------- pensamientos de ray, si viene en doble son pensamientos de neela****  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XV- Problemas A La Vista**

El día comenzó como un día normal en el County... con pacientes y entradas y salidas de Trauma y de las diferentes salas... para Neela aunada al jaleo de subir a Cirugía y volver al ER... así que no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con Ray...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El día ha estado muy pesado, no puedo creer lo mucho que me hace falta... es como una fuerte adicción de la que no quiero ni puedo liberarme... es mía, totalmente mía... su cuerpo, su alma... no hay nada que hacer, me tiene totalmente loco

- Ray- me llama Abby sacandome de mis pensamientos  
- ¿que pasa?  
- alguien te esta buscando  
- ¿quien?  
- yo que sé, no quiso dejar su nombre esta en la entrada de las ambulancias, es una muchacha, no dejo dicho quien era, solo que quería hablar contigo

Salgo del hospital, intentando pensar en quien puede ser quien quiera verme, no se me ocurre nadie... mis pensamientos hacen que me detenga y en esos momentos alguien salido de no se donde ma da un abrazo tremendo que me hace tambalear, la persona se separa de mí y logro verla: algo más que una niña pero menos que una adulta... su cabello le llega a media espalda y tiene un piercing en la nariz, viste como si viniera de un viaje largo... pero no logro reconocerla, ella evidentemente si ya que no deja de mirarme sonriendo

- no te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?- su sonrisa se pronuncia más todavía

No puedo creerlo, no pensé volver a verla

- ¿Zoe?  
- si me has reconocido- dijo ella sonriente  
- ¿que haces acá?  
- bueno, ya tengo 19 así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana  
- los cumpliste en diciembre- musito más para mí que para ella  
- si lo recuerdas, bueno, acá estoy.. te pedí que me esperaras ¿lo hiciste?  
- Zoe, tienes que estar bromeando  
- bueno supuse que sería difícil pero aún podemos tener algún futuro- dice intentando besarme

La alejó de mi cuerpo... me da pena que sea así pero que puedo esperar de alguien que tenía una ETS a los 14 años

- solo has venido a que te diga que no te pude esperar porque nunca te dije que lo haría  
- en parte, además quiero regresar a Chicago... ya no quiero seguir viviendo en San Francisco, ya me aburrï  
- de cualquier modo tu padre no puede hacer nada  
- supongo que no... bueno, nos vemos... tal vez  
- si tal vez

La veo parar un taxi e irse, pobre, todo lo que ha pasado me da tristeza, ojalá su vida hubiera mejorado, pero creo que no, que todo sigue igual con ella... estoy por regresar al hospital cuando la veo salir

- ¿todo bien Ray?- me pregunta clavando sus hermosos ojos en mí  
- si, creo que si  
- ¿quien te buscaba? Abby me dijo que te buscaba alguien  
- no importa, era un asunto sin mayor trascendencia... ¿ya acabaste tu turno?  
- que más quisiera, pero no, aún debo quedarme un rato más ¿y tú?  
- igual... espero que podamos irnos juntos

Ella sonríe y me derrite, luego sube a quirófanos y me quedo atendiendo pacientes, tan ocupado que incluso el incidente con Zoe se me olvida...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahora he notado a Ray un tanto raro, no se porque no creo que esa visita haya sido tan insignificante como él dice... será mejor que lo deje o terminaremos discutiendo... que es lo último que quiero, estos últimos días han sido lo mejor que he vivido... desearía que no terminaran nunca... ahora voy al quirófano pero antes encuentro a Dubenkoquien hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza

- ¿que pasa?  
- olvida la cirugía, el paciente murió  
- ah¿como fue?  
- un susto del que no sobrevivió- rodó los ojos- se los advertí a los hijos pero, no me escucharon, ahora su padre murió  
- no puedo creerlo  
- si bueno, como sea,mañana tenemos una apendicectomía, que espero no se vuelva peritonits y ahora, considerando que el transplante no se dará, supongo que ya te puedes ir... espero no necesitarte en la noche  
- ok, gracias

Vaya así que finalmente salí antes de lo planeado, que bueno, le preguntaré a Abby si puedo quedarme con Joe o si prefiere que los ayude, seguro preferirá lo segundo y no la culpo, debe querer pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su esposo y con su hijo, me pregunto si algún día tendré uno... es muy pronto para pensar en eso  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al ER, las puertas del hospital se abrieron dando paso a Zoe que iba como alma que lleva el diablo, de lo rápido que corría, se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de Ray, cosa que puso muy molesta a Neela y se echo a llorar

- me quiere matar, no dejes que me haga nada  
- ¿quien te quiere matar?  
- ¿quien va a ser, no dejes que se acerqué

El padre de Zoe apareció unos minutos después con cara de pocos amigos...

**Continuara  
las cosas se ponen tensas entre neela y ray... cuidado  
Princess Dreamer**


	16. No Podemos Seguir

**N/A: ja ja ja el 16 cap. creo que ya no falta mucho para el final todo depende de mis habilidades... lol... este cap es bien frío respecto al neeray pero no me odien, los cuentos no son siempre color de rosa, a veces hay que sufrir para ser recompensados**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto para matar el tiempo**

**Dedicatoria: a mis neerays que leen esto y que me han dado algunas ideas...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XVI- No Podemos Seguir**

Zoe no parecía dispuesta a soltar a Ray, mientras su padre parecía más que dispuesto a matarlo, en especial porque sacó de su pantalón unapistola con la que le estaba apuntando, todo estaba muy tenso, los de seguridad temían moverse y que el loco le disparara a alguien

- no necesita tener eso aquí, debería guardarlo- dijo Luka intentando acercarse y al mismo tiempo intentando disuadirlo  
- no me iré sin mi hija  
- yo no me quiero ir contigo, no puedes obligarme, ya no soy tu hija- gritó Zoe cometiéndo un error al decir esas palabras  
- todo es culpa suya doctorcito, todo esto es su maldita culpa- recitó el señor acercándose muy peligrosamente a Ray que tenía a Zoe protegida con su cuerpo, solo por si acaso  
- su hija no es una niña a la que usted pueda obligar- replicó Ray con tono frioy todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco por jugar así con la suerte  
- claro que no es una niña, tú la alejaste de mi lado... me la arrebataste, además de pegarle no se que enfermedad  
- eso es mentira- Zoe estaba desesperada igual que todos los demás

Neela no estaba precisamente cerca de Recepción así que camino disimuladamente hacia el dispensario, donde se agachó para hacer una llamada, su corazón estaba en un puño mientras hablaba lo más quedamente posible, vigilando constantemente y rezando por no escuchar un disparo... cuando colgó se quedo allí sentada dividida entre sus emociones: nerviosa y angustiada y al borde del colapso por que no le pasara nada malo a Ray y enojada porque no le había mencionado el regreso de Zoe, seguro fue ella quien había ido a buscarlo, pero no era ese el momento de pensar en reclamos... los segundos comenzaban a irse demasiado lento para su gusto...

Finalmente escucho el ruido por el que había venido esperando y salió hacia Recepción: una ambulancia aparcó en la entrada distrayendo al padre de Zoe, momento que los de Seguridad aprovecharon para quitarle el arma y llevarselo esposado, mientras continuaba maldiciendo... ella se acercó al paramédico que había entrado y echandole los brazos al cuello le dijo

- gracias  
- así que todo esto fue tu idea ¿no, bien pensado- aprobó Abby intentando sonreír  
- debemos volver a nuestro trabajo- dijo Luka- bien hecho- apuntó cuando se alejo de Neela

Poco a poco las cosas se normalizaban, aunque eso no cambiaba la molestia de Neela, molestia y celos que aumentaron mientras veía a Zoe refugiada en los brazos de Ray

- tienes sangre en la blusa- observó Neela- ¿quieres que revise?  
- ehm- era evidente que prefería que la revisara Ray  
- deja que te revise  
- esta bien- acepto Zoe como a regañadientes

Antes de ir con Zoe para revisarla, Neela le lanzó una mirada muy fría a Ray, mirada que no le hizo ninguna gracia... miró a Zoe sin dennotar expresión y preguntó

- ¿con que te hiciste eso?  
- antes de llegar acá corriendo, me he caído seguro que me corté  
- ¿te caíste o te empujo tu papá?  
- por eso me siguió, nos vimos en la calle, yo quise evitarlo y tropecé, pero no funciono mucho  
- necesitas unos puntos, tranquila, no dolerá mucho  
- gracias- dijo minutos después cuando Neela ya estaba por irse  
- ¿por qué?  
- por evitar que mi padre le disparara a Ray, no lo habría podido soportar, yo... lo quiero, más de lo que pensaba... pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidaría pero, creo que no fue así... es una gran persona y se preocupo por mí cuando lo necesité  
- si es muy bueno- murmuró Neela conteniendo sus celos por esa chiquilla que no tenía la menor idea del daño que le estaba causando  
- ¿eres amiga de Ray?- Neela asintió dolorosamente- ¿sabes si tiene novia, espero que no, me gustaría tanto que se fijara en mí- Zoe hablaba sin fijarse en el gesto frio de Neela  
- no, no tiene novia- dijo y era verdad, no eran novios, de hecho no eran nada, lo único que los unía eran una noches de pasión y unas palabras gastadas- ahora ya puedes irte  
- genial, gracias  
- ven en unos días, para que te quite los puntos, yo o cualquier médico  
- esta bien, ah cierto, ya nos conociamos ¿verdad, con razón  
- si ya nos habíamos visto- dijo Neela mientras hacia gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar de la rabia

Zoe se fue, quizá para hablar con Ray, quien por cierto, estaba en la sala de médicos, hacia allá fue Neela pero solo con la idea de recoger sus cosas, esa noche era un asco, se decía a si misma mientras ingresaba

- Neela... yo...- Ray no sabía ni que decir  
- pensé que haber sido compañeros de cuarto por algún tiempo te habría hecho tenerme confianza, pero, creo que me equivoqué... si esto no hubiera pasado, nunca me habrías dicho que Zoe estaba acá  
- Zoe no es importante para mí, tú si lo eres- dijo intentado tocarla  
- no, por favor- pidió evitando su contacto- le dije que estabas completamente libre así que ten cuidado por que dudo que quiera dejarte ir  
- ¿porque le dijiste eso?  
- porque me lo pregunto y porque es la verdad, tú no tienes novia o algo similar y si la tienes pues- rodó los ojos con tristeza- y a mí no quieras meterme porque sabes mejor que nadie que entre nosotros solo había besos, caricias, noches que jamás olvidaré, pero nada más  
- eso significa  
- lo que estás pensando, ni mas ni menos- le corroboró con tristeza- ya no podemos seguir  
- no harás esto por Zoe ¿o sí?  
- claro que no, solo, necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que vivimos y pues... dejar las cosas como están  
- Neela, espera, no puedes dejar esto así  
- no quiero seguir hablando, ya es demasiado para mí, estoy muy cansada... y lo que te dije de Zoe es verdad, ella piensa que podría haber una historia entre ustedes... buenas noches- dijo y tomando con rápidez sus cosas se fue

Ray se quedo como estúpido sin poder reaccionar, aquello si que había sido una avalancha para él y lo peor era que Neela tenía razón, no debió no haberle dicho que Zoe había estado allí, ahora todo, absolutamente todo se había echado a perder entre ellos, incluída su amistad, se frotó la cara desesperado, pensando en lo que podría hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada... buscarla ahora sería propiciar una nueva discusión, aunque tal vez eso sería mucho mejor que quedarse allí, pasmado... solo debía hablar primero con Zoe...

Neela entró al departamento con aire triste y taciturno, se dejó caer en el sillón pensando en todo lo que había pasado... cansada... quería irse ahora si a Inglaterra, si quiera para evitar a Ray... para escapar de él... como normalmente solía hacer... huyó del departamento porque no quería enfrentar sus sentimientos... vaya cosa... un rato después y sacándola de su ensimismamiento Ray fue a buscarla pero ella simplemente le dijo en el tono más tajante que pudo que no quería nada con él al menos por el momento...

Ese momento fue más largo de lo previsto, pues días después tenía cuidado de solo pararse en el hospital por Dubenko o para ayudar al ER pero cuidándose de no encontrarlo por ningún lugar... ese día en particular deseaba evitarlo lo más que se pudiera...

**Continuará  
Los prox. epis prometen una sorpresa que tal vez ya imaginen... lol...  
Princess Dreamer**


	17. Día Normal

**N/A: el 17 cap tiene algo que podría servir, depende de la visión de mis lectores... jejejeje... algo que de confirmarse les cambiaría la vida a los protagonistas...**

**Disclaimer: ahora más que nunca quisiera que los personajes fueran míos**

**Dedicatoria: a los que creemos en el neeray, reela osimplemente roomies  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XVII-** **Día Normal**

Esa mañana parecía ser un día normal, con la pequeña diferencia para Neela de que en cuanto despertó se sentía como si tuviera una mala gripe, pensó en quedarse en casa, pero como no tenía fiebre quizó ir al hospital, creyó que la gripe sería algo pasajero, producto quizá de las pésimas noches de insomnio que había pasado o algo similar, nada de que preocuparse, así que tras arreglarse y beber un jugo salió, no quiso tomar algún medicamento porque no lo considero necesario...

Llegó al County y Dubenko le informo que tenía que estar en el ER, así que bajo resignada y esperando no encontrarse con Ray, a él no lo vio pero si encontró a Abby, quien la miro preocupada

- ¿que tienes?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente  
- ¿como que que tengo?  
- estas enferma, traes una cara  
- claro que no, solo, no he dormido bien  
- deberías ir a casa a descansar, nos las arreglaremos sin ti  
- no, no es necesario, no me estoy muriendo o algo así  
- pero Neela  
- déjalo Abby, prefiero estar aquí, al menos tengo algo que hacer- y así diciendo camino resueltamente a Recepción

Ahí estaban Frank y Jerry y también Morris, quien al verla abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo cortó diciendo

- buenos días, hay muchos pacientes que revisar ¿no?

Morris se atragantó lo que fuera que iba a decir

- nos veremos luego- dijo Neela y tomando dos historias fue a donde estaban los pacientes

Dos horas después, ella tenía que estar lidiando conla gripe y con las ganas de no toparse con Ray lo cual fue imposible ya que llego un herido de Trauma y ambos tuvieron que atenderlo, pero empezaron a discutir sobre el procedimiento a realizarse y Sam los miraba alternativamente mientras drenaba al paciente

- el corazón esta prácticamente vacío¿cuantas unidades lleva?  
- esta es la octava  
- diablos ¿que estás buscando?  
- el origen de la hemorragia interna, no creas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo  
- el paciente comienza a fibrilar  
- comiencen compresiones y carguen paletas  
- despejen  
- ¿hace cuanto llamaste a Cardiología?  
- dijeron que vendrían en 15 minutos, pero eso fue hace 8 minutos  
- este paciente no tiene 7 minutos... despejen

Sin embargo y para variar los de Cardiología tardaron en bajar, demasiado tardaron en bajar...

- hora de la muerte: 10: 48 a.m.

Salieron del Trauma en actitud de abatimiento total, sumado a la tensión en el ambiente Neela fue a buscar unas pastillas porque encima le había comenzado a doler la cabeza y no deseaba ver a una pareja, sin embargo llegar al dispensario vio a Abby y Luka besándose, así que suspiró y aunque no había querido interrumpirlos dijo

- ¿podrías cubrirme Abby?  
- claro ¿que pasa?  
- tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, quisiera despejarme un rato  
- deberías descansar- le aconsejo Luka  
- si bueno, pero ahora solo quiero pensar un poco  
- vete tranquila  
- si, solo veré a la señora de la 2 ¿bien?  
- como quieras

La señora parecía encantada con el hospital, como si fuera una niña pequeña

- hola querida, que bonito lugar ¿verdad?  
- soy la doctora Rasgotra y ¿usted es?  
- ah dime Pili, todos lo hacen- dijo de lo más encantadora  
- bueno Pili, veamos me dicen que tienes una infección en la garganta  
- oh eso... ¿quien eres tú cielo?  
- ahm me estaba hablando de su garganta  
- yo no estoy enferma, pero tú traes mala cara debías dormir un ratito, te iría bien  
- gracias por el consejo  
- que lindo el muchacho de allá- dijo señalando a Ray- ojalá él me atendiera  
- ahora viene, no se preocupe- musitó Neela resignada  
- ¿que día es hoy, cielo?  
- uhm 23 de enero- dijo distraídamente luego se volvió hacia Ray y lo llamó- te dejo con la señora Shields, tiene Alzhaimer y una infección en la garganta  
- ¿porque no te quedas con ella?  
- porque me pidió que te llamara a ti  
- ¿a donde vas?  
- no es asunto tuyo

Entro al salón de médicos por su abrigo y bolsa, necesitaba pensar, quizá la aspirina no fuera necesaria después de todo... en eso estaba cuando se dio un golpe en la frente... la fecha le hacia recordar algo... salió del hospital hecha una ráfaga...

- que prisa, parecía un bólido- comentó Morris mirándola irse  
- algo tendría que hacer

... recorrió las calles hasta el metro ahí siguio una línea cualquiera, bajó y entro a una tienda, suspirando profundamente...

Volvió al hospital después de lo planeado, encontró a Abby en el salón de médicos cubriendo a Joe con una chamarra, el aire estaba frio y el niño dormía profundamente

- Neela pensé que habrías ido a tu casa  
- lo siento no pude, es que tenía que ver a alguien pero, no sé, creo que no es buena idea  
- me asustas ¿pasa algo?  
- si no se lo digo a alguien explotaré... Abby tienes que prometerme algo  
- ¿que?  
- júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie  
- dime que pasa  
- júralo  
- lo juro

Neela tomo aire, se veía muy alterada, muy intranquila, Abby estaba algo asustada por eso, normalmente ella era muy tranquila y nunca la había visto así

- Abby... creo que... que...- volvió a respirar- creo que estoy embarazada

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
mayor suspenso... see U  
Princess Dreamer**


	18. Decisiones Precipitadas

**N/A¿que pasará si el resultado saliera positivo¿podrán arreglarse las cosas entre ellos¿volverá a Inglaterra?...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia es de mi total autoridad**

**Dedicatoria: a los que leeny lean esto...aguante neeray  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XVIII- Decisiones Precipitadas**

Abby se le quedo viendo pues era lo último que habría esperado oír, la hubiera felicitado de no ser porque no sabía si eso sería buena idea

- wow, es sorprendente aunque creo que no estás segura ¿o sí?  
- no, me hice una prueba que salió positiva, ahora quería ver a Couburn, por favor no le digas a nadie  
- Neela, sabes que si vas a ver a Couburn y alguien te ve es seguro que el hospital en lleno se entere  
- tienes razón ¿que puedo hacer?  
- primero que nada relájate- dijo mientras acostaba a su hijo en el sillón, para que no despertara  
- eso es sencillo no eres tú la que cree estar embarazada- soltó con más rudeza de la deseada  
- no sabes como me gustaría eso  
- lo siento, no se que me pasa  
- esta bien, ahora

En ese momento Sam se asomo

- Abby, Couburn esta con tu paciente  
- si gracias, oye Sam- la llamó antes de que se fuera  
- dime  
- ¿hay alguien en Sutura?  
- creo que no ¿quieres que vea?  
- no, gracias, dile a Couburn que en un minuto voy

Cuando la rubia las dejo Neela miraba a Abby con sorpresa

- olvidaba que llamé a Couburn para ver a una chica embarazada, le pediré que te revise en Sutura  
- ¿crees que alguien nos vea?  
- espero que no, ve allá y tranquila que todo irá bien, ahora te veo, le diré a Luka que Joe esta acá

En cuanto Abby salió Neela se quedo mirando fijamente el locker de Ray, e involuntariamente se llevo las manos al vientre¿que pasaría si en verdad estuviera esperando un hijo suyo?... su mirada se poso un segundo en Joe, quien dormía placidamente y no pudo evitar llorar un poco, no hizo mucho por evitar las lágrimas, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y ella se volvió no quería que nadie la viera así que también secó su llanto, se relajó al escuchar la voz de Luka

- Neela ¿estás bien?; me pareció oírte llorar  
- no, es, solo, una gripe, estoy bien, gracias  
- deberías  
- estar en casa, lo sé, tenía que avisar a Dubenko, supongo y a Jessica  
- yo vine a ver a mi hijo, ya nos vamos a ir- explico yendo hacia el niño  
- si lo sé, bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos  
- si Dubenko te manda mañana aquí te aviso que no consideraré necesario que te quedes  
- esta bien

Salió y camino lo más deprisa que pudo hacia Sutura, cerró las persianas solo por precaución y pensó en como todo había desembocado en esa preocupación, la puerta se abrio unos segundos más tarde y entraron Couburn y Abby, esta última llevando el sonosite, Neela dibujo una triste sonrisa

- bueno Neela creo que has visto muchas veces como se hace esto  
- yo veré que no entre nadie- se ofreció Abby  
- no, quedate, esto me da pánico- le pidió Neela  
- bueno

Sintió el líquido en su vientre y luego miro la imágen en la máquina, se había resistido pero no había duda alguna

- estás embarazada querida- informo Couburn aunque no hacía ninguna falta- si has tomado ya alguna decisión, yo te puedo ayudar  
- gracias, aún, aún, no se que voy a hacer todavía- dijo Neela arreglandose la ropa  
- bueno, me despido- dijo la doctora y salió

Neela y Abby se quedaron calladas un buen rato... la cabeza de Neela estaba llena de ideas, pensamientos, miedos, ahora no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a hacer, quería conservar al bebé, pero ahora debía tomar la decisión de hablar con el padre de la criatura, Abby la miro unos segundos y luego le dijo

- felicidadades, sabes que cuentas conmigo  
- gracias, estoy muy emocionada, nerviosa pero emocionada, nunca imaginé lo increíble que se siente llevar un bebé en el vientre  
- si es emocionante, ahora si que tienes que ir a descansar, piensa en los dos  
- lo haré, descuida, pero tengo que volver a Inglaterra  
- ¿y eso?  
- no se suponía que me quedara tanto tiempo después de acompañara a Carter, ya voy a tener un mes aquí  
- ¿y?  
- tengo que volver, tengo que hacerlo antes de tener más tiempo de embarazo  
- no intentaré disuadirte¿cuando te irás?  
- no sé, tal vez en un par de semanas,no tengo mucho que hacer acá  
- ¿vendrás al hospital mientras tanto?  
- no lo creo, bueno nos vemos Abby  
- cuídate

Con esas palabras se despidieron... ahora dos semanas después de ese dialógo y de esa maravillosa confirmación, Neela ha comprado todo lo necesario para el viaje, ha arreglado papeles, además quedo de verse con Carter, quien últimamente ha estado yendo y viniendo por todo el país, entra a un restaurante en una zona alejada del County y lo ve se saludan y empiezan a charlar

- hola Neela, tanto tiempo sin verte  
- te ves mucho mejor que cuando regresamos en Navidad  
- gracias, he estado pensando en regresar a Africa, me gustaría invitarte  
- me encantaría considerar la oferta pero, no puedo  
- ¿no lo puedes pensar? eres una gran doctora y allá necesitamos mucha ayuda  
- John, en otras circunstancias iría, pero ahora, tengo que pensar en nosotros, tengo que cuidarnos  
- ¿cuidarnos?- repitió algo sorprendido entonces entendió- ah, vaya¿cuanto tiempo tienes?  
- cinco semanas  
- felicidades, no lo imaginaba, bueno entiendo tu posición, te deseo suerte con el pequeño  
- gracias  
- nos veremos alguna vez supongo  
- si pero no aquí, yo regresaré a Inglaterra, hoy en la tarde así que  
- esta bien, también yo iré allá en unos días, nos vemos

Se despidieron y un rato después, Neela iba camino al County solo para despedirse, aunque normalmente las despedidas la ponían de mal humor y bastante triste, pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer, acarició su vientre para tomar fuerzas de su hijo, una breve despedida y se irá, se irá para no volver en mucho tiempo, no al menos hasta que nazca el bebé o hasta que tenga dos años mas o menos... Dubenko, Kerry, Luka y Abby lo saben, los tres primeros por ser sus jefes y Abby porque es su amiga, de ahí en fuera nadie más tiene idea... sube a Cirugía y se despide de la gente que ahí conoció, Jessica y Dubenko le hacen ver la falta que le hará al hospital pero quizá también en Inglaterra sea necesaria

- nadie es indispensable- murmuró Neela antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara

Su siguiente parada fue en Obstetricia, Couburn la despidió y le dio una serie de recomendaciones, no le gustaba que hiciera el viaje en su estado, pero si no quedaba nada más por hacer... también se despidió de Kerry aunque no le comento de su estado de hecho solo Couburn y Abby estaban enteradas de eso... encontró a Abby afuera del elevador y la abrazo, ella le susurro que debía hablar con el padre del bebé antes de partir pero Neela negó con la cabeza, no sabía que reacción podría tener Ray, no tenía caso... Luka también la abrazo ante la extrañeza de todos los que estaban en Recepción, pues el rostro de Neela comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas, que se enjugo tras separarse del croata

- hay un taxi que no se quiere mover de la entrada- murmuró un estudiante entrando repentinamente  
- siento eso- dijo yendo hacia Recepción- bueno chicos los voy a echar mucho de menos  
- lo dices como si te fueras a ir  
- si es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, decidí volver a Inglaterra por algún tiempo y al menos en un año no los veré

Los que pudieron reaccionarhicieron gestos con la mano, Ray no podía reaccionar, la noticia lo dejo casi clavado al piso, en estado de gran conmoción, vio como varias personas abrazaban a Neela pero ni así lograba decir nada, era como si de pronto hubiera quedado incapaz de volver a decir algo en su vida... miro a Neela irse y abordar el taxi... se iba, definitivamente se estaba yendo de él...

**Continuará...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Princess Dreamer


	19. Y Te Vas

**N/A: este cap. resulto tener song-fic, no lo pude evitar, esa canción pese a que solo la he oído en español me parecío perfecta para este momento... espero que esto valga la pena**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de sus creadores; la canción tampoco es mía,sino de su autor (la canción en español es autoría del maestro venezolano Franco de Vita pero en inglés no estoy muy segura), interpretada por Chayanne (lo reconozco el hombre me mata)**

**Dedicatoria: a los que me han tenido que soportar todas mis locuras  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XIX- Y Te Vas**

Las palabras de Neela tardaron un buen rato en llegar a la mente de Ray quien solo la miraba marcharse, sintió una descarga de adrenalina correr por cada rincón de su cuerpo... no podía entender que se quisiera ir... pero no podía dejar que sefuera tenía que detenerla... ella no lo podía dejar así, como si nada... todo en ese momento se detuvo... solo los acelerados latidos de su enamorado corazón amenazaban con hacer estallar su pecho... no lograba escuchar el ruido de la gente a su alrededor

Neela llegó a su departamento solo para recogersus cosas, que por cierto un vecino ayudo a bajarhasta el taxi que la llevariaal aeropuerto, repaso el cuarto con la mirada, no se ha dejado nada así que ya puede irse... el camino al aeropuerto era largo y si había trafico tardaría en llegar... pero no importaba, el taxistapuso el radio; mientras ella cerraba los ojosempezó a sonaruna canción...

_Never would believe  
That it might turn out this way  
Never in my wildest dreams  
I imagine this today  
But the look in your eyes is clear  
And there's nothing left to say..._

Mientras los minutos transcurrían lentos y difíciles, a Ray le era bastante difícil olvidar la mirada de Neela antes de irse, llena claramente de tristeza y determinación, lo cual lo lastimaba hondamente... tenía que detenerla, no podía permitirle a Neela irse asíque se guardo el estetoscopio en el bolsillo de la bata y salió corriendo del hospital, concentrado solo en alcanzar a Neela... detuvo a un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara lo más rápidoposible al aeropuerto, infortunadamente había un tráfico de los mil demonios que los retraso bastante

_... and now you walk away  
As if you never knew me  
The one I've waited for so long  
I turn around and now you're gone..._

Cuando Neela llegó al aeropuerto no podía sacarse la canción de la mente, era tan dolorosamente similar a lo que estaba haciéndole a Ray que la hacía sentir coraje contra ella misma, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo, se sentía demasiado acobardada y ahora iban a tener un hijo en común, quizás... quizás fuera un poco egoísta al no querer comentarle nada pero

- señorita- la llamó el empleado para llevarse sus cosas  
- lo siento

Observo como las maletas desaparecían, pensando que ya no había vuelta de hoja, esperando a que llamaran a los pasajeros, pensando en todo lo que iba a dejar atrás, en un segundo recordó los momentos que había vivido con Ray, todos y cada uno de ellos llegaron a su mente, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo se iba sin darle mayor explicación y empezaba a sentir que eso no era lo mejor...

Se detuvo frente a una tiendita a comprar una botella de agua y miró su reloj que indicaba que en cualquier momento se alejaría de Chicago por una muy larga temporada...

_... You walk away and I  
Find it hard to understand it  
I won't make it on my own  
Don't want to face the night alone  
Don't walk away..._

... Ray salió del taxi cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la debida prácticamentesaltando a lagenteque le salía al paso, no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba pero sentía que si tardaba un poco más sería demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba mirando distraídamente hacia las puertas para abordar el avión cuando

- pasajeros del vuelo 525 con destino a Londres, favor de pasar por la puerta número 2- dijo una voz femenina

Cuando Ray escucho eso, sintió su corazón a punto de desfallecer pero no podía detenerse, finalmente la vio y grito su nombre, Neela se volvió y lo miró no sabía si sentía ternura o si se sentía desfallecer de amor al saber que estaba ahí por ella y quizá por su hijo aunque eso él no lo supiera; pero tenía que irse, aunque vaciló un poco antes de seguir su camino, Ray llegó hasta ella y la detuvo por el brazo, antes de poder siquiera recuperar el aliento, ya había unido sus labios a los de Neela en un urgente y desesperado beso... ella sintió que su vida se iba en ese beso aunque quiso poner distancia, no sabía de lo que sería capaz si seguía con eso...

- Ray ¿para que viniste?  
- no te puedes ir, no podía dejar que te fueras, te amo y te necesito demasiado, no puedo aceptar que te quiera alejar de mí después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos  
- yo... yo...  
- tú no puedes negar que me amas, lo sé porque lo leo en tu mirada  
- no iba a negarlo, no podría hacerlo, pero es que... tengo que irme  
- ¿porque?  
- es solo... tengo que hacerlo y no quiero que esto sea más difícil para nosotros

Ray la miro, no le parecía lógico lo que le estaba diciendo pero tampoco quería forzar la situación, volvío a besarla una vez más, esta vez hubo una sensación salada por las lágrimas que derramaban, Neela clavo su mirada en él y soltó su mano dejando que todo se perdiera después de cruzar la puerta... en ese momento sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho pero aún no tenía la convicción de hablarle acerca de su pronta paternidad... siguió el camino que tenía que cruzar... se detuvo detrás de una fila para que revisaran los boletos pero todo lo hizo tan maquinalmente que no se daba cuenta

- que tenga buen viaje  
- gracias- su respuesta fue muy implaneada

Buscó su asiento que estaba pegado a la ventana y cuando se sentó no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, se llevó las manos al vientre y murmuró para que solo su bebé pudiera escucharla

- él es tu papá, solo que mami es tan cobarde que no ha querido decirselo, él te quiere aunque no sabe que vienes en camino, pero te prometo que siempre vas a saber de él y cuando yo aprenda a afrontar las cosas y a madurar, regresaremos y lo conocerás

Rompió a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba dejando atrás, pero no quería hacer nada por evitarlo... cerro los ojos en un acto involuntario cuando el avión comenzó a despegar... sintió cuando empezaron a volar sobre Chicago para llegar a Londres... su pasado se estaba quedando y su futuro y el del bebé estaban en ese lugar atravesando el océando, o al menos eso quiso pensar...

Ray no supo durante cuanto tiempo se quedo parado entre la gente que iba y venía, pero se sentía sin ganas de regresar al hospital, si lo hacía sería, en todo caso, un peligro para los pacientes así que lo dejó... no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada... era como si através de ese beso, Neela se hubiera llevado toda la energía de él... abandono el aeropuerto en el momento justo en que un avión despegaba... tuvo la vaga sensación de que en él viajaba Neela, aún se preguntaba porque lo habría hecho... porque rayos lo habría dejado... no lo entendía...

Cansado y con la cabeza llena de confusión, regreso a su departamento, tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y de un sorbo bebió la mitad, se sentó en el sillón y quitó un cojín para encontrar el control remoto, debajo del cojín estaba una bufanda echa bulto, la tomó en sus manos y reconocío que era de Neela, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras la doblaba cuidadosamente como si fuera un tesoro...

La noche caía acompañada de una leve llovizna en la ciudad de Chicago...

_Can't find no reason no matter how I try  
To shake you out of my mind  
You're the fire, you're the light  
Of the flame that burns deep  
In the soul of my heart..._

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
se de alguien que querrá matarme por esto :lol:  
Princess Dreamer**


	20. Encuentros Del Destino

**N/A: el epi pasado tuvo buena critica gracias gente... toy feliz así que decidí hacer este, espero no se me impacienten mucho... este epi tiene nuevas resoluciones**

**Disclaimer: los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme**

**Dedicatoria: a los neerays que me han levantado el ánimo y a mi Shakespeare interno por dar la batalla conmigo... lol  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XX- Encuentro Del Destino**

El veranocaía en todo su esplendorsobre la ciudad de Londres, más caluroso de lo normal... un nuevo día estaba iniciando... el radio sonaba en un departamento de la zona, el locutor estaba hablando como loco algo que solo él entiendía, pero también se le escapaban detalles útiles

- hoy 18 de julio tendremos una temperatura bastante elevada pero no se preocupen los que no soportan el calor, habrá lluvia durante la tarde y noche...

Aunada a la voz estridente del locutor estaba la alarma del reloj que saco a Neela de la profundidad de su sueño, que para variar tenía que ver con Ray y con el hijo de ambos que seguía creciendo en su vientre; se frotó los ojos mientras pensaba en sus obligaciones del día, tenía cita con el doctor para revisar que el embarazo fuera bien con el bebé y Elizabeth le había dicho que la acompañaría, la cita sería a las 9 así que tenía que arreglarse... se miró al espejo y contempló su abultado vientre, ya resultaba inútil intentar ocultar las 28 semanas de embarazo que tenía y de todos modos no le importaba solo que Lizzie había comenzado a relegarle tareas más aburridas pero menos riesgosas tanto para ella como para el pequeño ser que en 8 semanas o quizá menos llegaría al mundo

Después de ver a la doctora, quien le confirmó que el bebé iba creciendo muy bien, Neela y Elizabeth se encontraban tomando un desayuno en un restaurante próximo a la clínica

-¿ya sabes que nombre le pondrás al bebé?  
- tengo ideas, aún no he pensado en un nombre si acaso es niña, pero si es niño, me gustaría que llevará el nombre de Ray...  
- siempre piensas, pero al final terminas por ponerle un nombre que no se te había ocurrido, así pasa y esta bien... cuando estaba embarazada, pensé que Ella podría ser un varón  
- entonces no sé que nombre se me podría ocurrir ponerle- dijo Neela con una pequeña sonrisa  
- también siempre pensé que esa era una decisión compartida- soltó Lizzie como no queriendo  
- yo también lo pensé

Neela regreso a su departamento con la cabeza llena de lo que Elizabeth le había dicho, hablar con Ray era algo que tenía que hacer, solo que no sabía como hacerlo... se sentó en el sofá y abrazó un cojín mientras pensaba enalgo que resultaraapropiado... sintió una pequeña patadita que la sacó del ensimismamiento, sonrió a su hijo y a su mente vino la primera vez que pudo sentirlo dentro de ella

_FLASHBACK  
Dos meses atrás- ese día había sido muy complicado para todos, había estado parada en el quirófano durante varias horashaciendo mil operaciones y se sentía frustrada porque un paciente que ingreso de emergencia acababa de morir, había estado discutiendo con varios doctores y al final no había habido caso, subió a la terraza a mirar la luna que brillaba esplendorosa sobre la ciudad aunque en realidad se había quedado mirando un punto fijo mientras las divagaciones corrían por su mente, quería tranquilizarse porque sabía que todas sus emociones afectaban de algún modo a su bebé, así que intentó respirar hondamente, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando... pensó en Ray y en la falta que le estaba haciendo, cuando de pronto lo sintió, ese pequeño movimiento en su vientre que la hizo derramar lágrimas de emoción_

_- estás pensando en papá ¿verdad?_

_Al final el día tan problemático había tenido una cosa muy buena, Neela se fijo en la luna y agradeció al cielo el regalo tan grande que le estaba dando  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Parecía que de nuevo el bebé pensaba en su padre, Neela quería hablar con Abby solo para preguntarle como iba todo, pero se detuvo mirando la hora: las 12, en América eran las 5 de la mañana y Abby probablemente estaría de turno o durmiendo, para matar el tiempo se dedico a recorrer algunas tiendas para bebé, mirando si algo hacia falta...

Finalmente la llamó cuando en Chicago eran las diez de la mañana, Abby respondió el teléfono de su casa

- ¿bueno?  
- hola Abby, pensé que quizá estarías en el hospital  
- no, estoy con mis dos hombres que están jugando- dijo Abby sonriendo- pero es bueno que llames ¿como va todo?  
- mi embarazo va muy bien¿no le has dicho nada a Luka?- preguntó algo extrañada  
- no, porque me hiciste jurarlo ¿recuerdas?  
- gracias¿como esta todo en el County?  
- Ray esta muy deprimido, ha intentado ocultarlo pero cuando no se esfuerza en atender bien a los pacientes o reír con algún comentario de Morris se la pasa callado y triste, si alguien le pregunta dice que esta bien o nos ignora depende de lo malo que haya sido el día  
- me duele escuchar eso  
- pues deberías hablar con él, no sabes como me ha costado no decirle lo de... tu embarazo- dijo en un susurro ahogado  
- te agradezco que sigas callandolo, ahora tengo que esperar a que nazca el bebé para regresar y entonces, bueno Dios dirá

Abby solo murmuró algo inentendible luego sonó el ruido de un beso

- Luka te manda saludos- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa, seguro Luka estaría haciendole cosquillas o algo similar  
- gracias, igualmente  
- ¿sabes Neela, creo que podríamos vernos  
- ¿como?  
- Luka, Joey yo iremos a Croacia, pero no veo ningún motivo porel que no pudieramos pasar a Inglaterra aunque sea solo a saludar  
- me parece buena idea

Siguieron hablando durante un largo rato de la posibilidad de verse... Neela miró la lluvia anunciada caer a tráves de la ventana...

Mientras en Chicago, Ray atravesaba uno de los días de mayor depresión que hubiera vivido, se sentía vacío por dentro, algo le faltaba, cumplía su rutina en el hospital y solo era eso una rutina, muchas cosas estaban dejando de tener sentido para él... si tan solo tuviera a su lado a alguien por quien luchar, todo sería muy diferente... recordó que en mayo todos, incluído él, participaron en la organización de una fiesta para el hijo de Abby y Luka que cumplía 4 años, había sido testigo del profundo amor que ambos se profesaban y que por lógica le brindaban al pequeño, eran tan felices que de algún modo su felicidad se contagiaba y resultaba una emoción muy hermosa... en ese momento pensó por primera vez en lo que debía sentirse tener un hijo, incluso tuvo una plática con Luka al respecto

_FLASHBACK  
El ambiente de fiesta infantil era alentador, habían ido Susan, Chuck y Cosmo junto con otros niños más pero seguía siendo divertido, mientras los niños jugaban los adultos bailaban y bebían donde los ojillos curiosos no pudieran verlos. Luka miraba a su hijo con gran orgullo, Ray estaba sentado a la mesa donde él estaba y no pudo evitar comentar_

_- tener un hijo debe ser algo grandioso ¿no?  
- es lo mejor que te puede pasar, de repente todo agarra sentido, al principio es sorprendente ver que algo tan pequeño y tan frágil pueda darte tanta fuerza- le respondió sinceramente- y llenarte de mil emociones, te da pánico que pueda pasarle algo y si pudieras los meterías en una burbuja para que nadie pueda lastimarlos, lloras y te ríes con ellos porque son parte tuya  
- ¿nunca te preguntas si eres un buen padre?  
- todo el tiempo, es una enseñanza recíproca entre todos, aprendes y tratas de no equivocarte, aunque eso no siempre es posible  
- hacen una bonita familia  
- gracias, algún día tú formarás la tuya- le dijo alentadoramente  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En ese momento daría cualquier cosa para estar con Neela, estaba plenamente seguro de que era la mujer que quería tener a su lado para siempre... suficiente, ya estaba harto de toda esa situación, así que hizo algo loco, desesperado pero romántico... se fue al aeropuerto... tomo el primer vuelo que encontro hacia Londres, en un acto de romanticismo, afortunadamente Abby le había dicho donde trabajaba Neela así que no tendría problemas...

Cuando llegó a su destino, catorce horas después,iba acompañado de mucho nerviosismo, no sabía que pasaría a continuación... antes de hacer algo más deambulo un rato por las calles siguiendo un vago presentimiento de su corazón... se detuvo frente a un edificio, aparentemente cualquiera y se lo quedo viendo fijamente... algo le indicaba que hacía bien en estar ahí...

De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontro de frente con Neela quien se quedo muy sorprendida de verlo ahí, estaba sin palabras y así se quedo él al mirarla, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el evidente vientre de embarazo de ella...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
no falta mucho para el final... I'm pretty sure  
Princess-Dreamer**


	21. Explicaciones y Disculpas

**N/A: este es epi de reconciliación así qeu no esperen mucho**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos**

**Dedicatoria: a los que me siguen echando porras... gracias  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap XXI- Explicaciones Y Disculpas**

Un silencio incómodo los rodeo durante varios minutos, sinceramente lo último que Neela habría esperado era encontrarse con el padre de su bebé tan intepestivamente, aunque eso era lo que más le gustaba. Ray seguía en shock, no esperaba encontrar a Neela embarazada y un mar de preguntas rodeaban su mente, la principal y la que más lo tenía nervioso era¿sería él el padre de la criatura?

- creo que deberíamos entrar- dijo Neela rompiendo el hielo

Ray la siguió y la ayudo a abrir la puerta pues de repente las manos de Neela estaban un poco temblorosas, ella le pidió que se sentara y le ofreció una taza de café, mientras ella tomaba otra

- no deberías tomar café- objetó Ray  
- la cafeína no dañara al bebé, además no lo hago diario

Más silencio incómodo

- te eché de menos  
- yo también, me alegra que estes acá, tenía muchas ganas de verte- confesó Neela bajando la mirada  
- Neela ¿porque te fuiste?  
- pensé que entendías lo cobarde que soy  
- ya te dije que no eres cobarde, no vuelvas a repetirlo, supongo... felicidades  
- ¿por qué?  
- por el bebé- respondió secamente era obvio que seguía shockeado  
- también deberías felicitar al padre- replicó Neela sin querer  
- me encantaría si lo conociera

Neela lo observo herida, pensó que Ray entendería que él era el padre, pero era evidente que no era así y eso la lastimaba bastante, evadió su mirada el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera darse cuenta de cual había sido su error, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la ventana, fijo su mirada en la ciudad que empezaba a movilizarse y posouna mano en su vientre mientras con la otra se enjugaba la cara, Ray se acercó a ella lamentando su impulsiva falta de tacto

- pensé que me conocías lo suficiente- dijo sin mirarlo  
- Neela lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte solo, discúlpame por favor- se acerco a ella y acarició su brazo  
- ay Ray pensé que lo entenderías pero veo que tengo que ayudarte

Primero lo beso suavemente en los labios y después tomo sus manos y las poso en su vientre, Ray iba a decir algo pero Neela lo calló, en ese momento el bebé dio una patadita que ambos pudieron sentir

- siempre hace eso cuando pienso en su papá y ahora fue más fuerte porque sabe que su papá esta aquí  
- ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?  
- porque tenía miedo de muchas cosas y porque no te hablaba ¿recuerdas, por lo de Zoe  
- ¿cuanto tiempo?  
- 28 semanas, ayer fui a ver a la doctora y nuestro bebé va muy bien- le dijo sonriendo

Ray la miro emocionado, todo lo que siempre había soñado, por fin, era real, estaba con Neela y como si eso no fuera ya suficiente dicha, iban a tener un hijo... no pudo contenerse y la beso con mucha fuerza, por toda la cara y también las manos, estaba muy agradecido con todo...

Unas semanas después Neela y Ray que estaba viviendo con ella recibieron la visita de Abby, Luka y Joe que habían pasado antes de ir a Croacia, la reacción de Luka fue de sorpresa por verla embarazada, pero pudo felicitarla

- felicidades a ambos  
- me alegra mucho que le hayas dicho finalmente- dijo Abby sonriente  
- tú lo sabías- Luka y Ray la miraron  
- claro que sí, pero no me tocaba a mí hablar  
- yo le hice jurar a Abby que no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ti Luka- explicó Neela  
- esta bien¿en cuanto tiempo vendrá al mundo?  
- en un par de semanas quizás, o tal vez se adelante a su fecha, no falta mucho en todo caso  
- ¿saben que será?  
- en realidad el bebé no quiso que supieramos- dijo Neela reprimiendo una sonrisa y abrazando a Ray

Joe miraba fijamente el vientre de Neela y no pudo evitar preguntar

- ¿hay un bebé ahí dentro?  
- si, mira- acerco al niño- ¿escuchas?

El niño asintió bastante sorprendido y se abrazó a su madre, quien sonrió... ellos se fueron hacia Croacia y Neela y Ray se quedaron con una agradable sensación de tranquilidad después de la visita... esa noche durmieron abrazados, como lo venían haciendo desde que se habían arreglado, pero las emociones impedían conciliar el sueño

- esinútil no me puedo dormir  
- créeme yo tampoco- le respondió Ray  
- quisiera que ya el bebé estuviera aquí, con nosotros, espero que se parezca más a ti  
- ¿estas segura de eso?  
- mientras no heredé mi carácter estaré muy tranquila... estaba pensando, no falta mucho para que llegue y aún no sabemos que nombre ponerle  
- tienes razón, pero es que ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o niña  
- ¿tú que quieres que sea?  
- ya a estas alturas me da lo mismo, lo querré igual de todos modos ¿y tú?  
- solo he esperado que nazca sin que importe nada más, por cierto, quisiera registrarlo aquí pero también en Chicago, quisiera que tuviera las dos nacionalidades  
- tú eres inglesa y yo americano  
- si pero¿olvidas que también tengo la nacionalidad americana por casarme con Michael?  
- como quieras... quisiera imaginar la cara de todos si nos ven llegar con un bebé  
- sería algo increíble y loco al mismo tiempo, creo que a Tony le daría gusto  
- por ti, porque sabes que no somos exactamente los mejores amigos  
- por los dos, sé que él es feliz si sabe que soy feliz  
- siempre le gustaste  
- lo sé, alguna vez quise o mas bien intenté salir con él pero... digamos que funcionamos mejor como amigos, él me ayudo bastante después de la muerte de Michael, yo bebía demasiado en esas fechas  
- no querías que yo me acercara, también lo recuerdo  
- no te ofendas es solo, pensaba que sería como una traición al recuerdo de Michael aceptar tu ayuda porque, de algún modo que me negaba a aceptar siempre me gustaste y todo creció cuando empezamos a vivir juntos  
- alguna vez llegué a pensar que terminarías con Gates, pero verte cerca de él, me ponía muy mal  
- ya te dije se convirtió en un excelente amigo mío y lo aprecio, lo estimo, lo quiero, no seguirás celoso de él ¿o sí?  
- no tengo porque  
- me alegra que te des cuenta- dijo ella dandole un beso pequeño

Después de esa plática conciliaron el sueño... pasarían muchas más noches tan tranquilas como esa...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
dejen reviews si acaso lo leen  
Princess Dreamer**


	22. Bebé

**N/A: este epi me ha dado algunos quebraderos de cabeza, el nombre lo elegí xq me gusta y el sexo del bebé, bueno yo siempre he pensado lo que me gustaría tener primero pero acá cambié mi idea... me habría encantado ponerle "Lantu" de nombre pero creo que no era buena idea :lol:**

**Disclaimer: por todos conocido**

**Dedicatoria: a las gatitas y vampiritas loks que han seguido esto y a la gente valiente que se ha animado a leerlo  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XXII- Bebé**

El tiempo seguía su natural curso, avanzando solo lo necesario... la madrugada del 9 de septiembre estaba entrando casi se podría decir que como un día normal, excepto por que algo en particular interrumpio el ya de por sí complicado sueño de Neela, se llevo las manos al vientre en un acto instintivo y que por lógica despertó a Ray

- ¿que pasa, no me digas que... - Neela lo miro suspirando hondo- oh Dios  
- parece que el bebé decidio que ya no podía esperar más  
- tranquila, tranquila  
- el que esta... nervioso... eres... eres tú  
- lo siento es que... nuestro primer bebé y... tengo que llevarte al hospital

Neela solo asintió y le dio un breve beso en la boca... un rato después estaba nerviosa porque al ser primeriza podían pasar algunas horas antes de que diera a luz; los minutos transcurrían y nada parecía aclararse, tras los minutos llegaron las horas, acompañadas del mismo nerviosismo quizá un poco incrementado... Neela estaba acostada en la cama con Ray a su lado tomandole la mano

- en momentos así me gustaría no ser primeriza- murmuró Neela cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana  
- pronto todo pasara y tendremos al bebé con nosotros  
- para ti es fácil porque no eres tú quien lo va a tener

Ray deposito un beso en su frente, sabía que ella tenía razón en eso... ahora que la miraba casi a punto de tener al frutode su amor, pensó que quizá sería buen momento para aclarar su situación, o tal vez sería preferible esperar a que el bebé hubiera nacido antes de decir algo, pero Neela seadelanto a sus pensamientos

- ¿que pasara ahora?  
- ¿de que hablas?  
- olvídalo, solo quiero que nazca el bebé y que vayamos a Chicago  
- tranquila ¿si?... oye ¿no sería genial tener más bebés?  
- déjame tener a este y después vemos- dijo Neela con cara de susto  
- esta bien

Las horas seguían su curso, muy lento en opinión de los futuros padres, pero no podían hacer otra cosa... finalmente el momento llegó... las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes y la fuente había roto; en la sala de parto el rostro de Neela denotaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y Ray estaba a su lado, tomando fuertemente su mano

- no puedo- se quejó al borde del llanto, estaba muerta por el cansancio  
- solo un poco más- pidió el doctor- te prometo que no falta mucho  
- Neela se que puedes, eres más fuerte de lo que todos incluso de lo que tú misma creen  
- con la próxima contracción pujas lo más fuerte que puedas ¿ok?  
- esta bien- cedió Neela respirando entrecortadamente

La contracción llego con más fuerza de lo que ella esperaba y aunque no se había sentido preparada lo hizo, se concentró en pensar en lo feliz que sería con el bebé y con Ray, aunque aún no hubieran aclarado nada... el ambiente se sentía tenso y de pronto sucedió... el maravilloso sonido que era el llanto de su bebé inundo el lugar, a juzgar por el llanto era evidente que el bebé poseía un par de fuertes pulmones... Neela acomodo la cabeza en la camilla con la respiración aún jadeante y mezcladas con el sudor, lágrimas de emoción y de agradecimiento

- lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor- le dijo Ray y eso la emocionó doblemente, era la primera vez que la llamaba así  
- felicidades es una niña hermosa y muy saludable- dijo el doctor- la hora de nacimiento son las: 12:05 p.m.  
- tan hermosa como tú- dijo Ray sonriendo mientras cortaba el cordón  
- una niña, que bien

El doctor acerco a la pequeña hacia Neela quien no pudo evitar llorar mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de su hija

- eres un pequeño angelito y un milagro- le susurró al oído y Ray las beso a ambas

Después se llevaron a la niña para pesarla y medirla y esas cosas y llevaron a Neela a un cuarto para que tuviera mayor tranquilidad, antes de volver a ver a la niña recibió la visita de Elizabeth y de su supervisor

- felicidades- saludó Lizzie con una gran sonrisa  
- gracias  
- ¿han conocido ya a nuestra pequeña?  
- todavía no, pero apuesto a que será tan brillante como su mamá- dijo Anderson sorprendiendo a Neela  
- y tan simpatica como su papá- añadió Lizzie- por cierto que nombre llevara  
- no hemos pensado en eso aún  
- a mí me gusta Kathleen- dijo Neela como si se le acabara de ocurrir  
- ¿Kathleen?- Ray lo pensó un segundo- Kathleen Barnett, suena bien, me gusta si Kathleen será su nombre  
- bueno felicidades por el nacimiento de Kathleen

En ese momento la enfermera entró con la pequeña Kathleen en brazos, la niña tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún así se veía muy bonita, después de que la conocieran y que la enfermera volviera a llevarséla, los padres se quedaron solos en la habitación

- no puedo creer que ya seamos padres  
- yo tampoco, pero es muy emocionante  
- lo sé, aunque  
- aunque ¿que?  
- ¿que va a pasar con nosotros? es decir, no estoy segura de que haya una "relación formal" entre nosotros  
- tienes toda la razón¿sabes?... ahora que Kathleen nació, quisiera que estuvieramos más tiempo juntos, es decir toda la vida, pero no solo como pareja sino... me gustaría casarme contigo- soltó casi impensadamente  
- ¿estás proponiéndome matrimonio?  
- algo así, pero creo que no he usado las palabras correctas, de hecho, no sabía como plantear esto, ni siquiera tengo un anillo apropiado  
- deja eso, yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo, con ustedes, son la única familia que tengo, pero si hemos de casarnos quiero que sea después de registrar a Kathleen en Chicago  
- como tú digas- dijo Ray emocionado besando dulcemente sus labios...

Un mes después y llevando a su pequeña hija consigo, habían aterrizado sobre la ciudad de Chicago en donde el sol caía débilmente era el 9 de octubre y parecía ya pleno invierno, aunque nunca tan frio como Londres... llegaron al County porque querían cerciorarse que todo fuera bien con la niña y entraron hacia Recepción, había bastante gente así que se acercaron para saludar a Frank que tenía la mirada clavada en la computadora y estaba ocupado con unas rosquillas

- esperen su turno- dijo secamente  
- solo queríamos saludar- dijo la voz de Ray sacándolo del ensimismamiento alzó la vista y lo vio abrazando a Neela quien llevaba a un bebé en los brazos  
- que sorpresa- exclamó y llamó a todos- vean porque no habían venido antes- añadió con sarcasmo

La cara de todos fue de plena sorpresa al verlos y más con un bebé, los únicos que pudieron acercarse a felicitarlos fueron Luka y Abby aunque después se congregaron los demás

- es preciosa- dijo Abby- ¿como se llama?  
- Kathleen  
- bonito nombre- aprobó Luka- tiene bastante de ustedes  
- gracias

Todos los llenaron de felicitaciones y exclamaciones sobre lo linda que era Kathleen quien seguía profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre, el que iba entrando en ese momento era Tony quien se quedo de a seis cuando miro a Ray abrazado a Neela y a la criatura en brazos de esta última... las palabras se fueron a quien sabe donde durante varios minutos...

**Continuará...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
el final se acerca y no sé si eso es bueno o malo  
Princess-Dreamer**


	23. Punto Y Aparte

**N/A: todas las historias miran hacia el final desde siempre, y esta no podía ser la excepción, le he dado un final, abierto si les parece, abierto a otras opciones, a una nueva secuencia, pero no ahora, estoy cansada y no podría hacerlo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos**

**Dedicatoria: a los que siguieron mi locura... muchas gracias por su apoyo son lo máximo  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Cap. XXIII- Punto y Aparte**

Sin embargo Gates pudo disfrazar su sorpresa al acercarse a ellos y felicitarlos abiertamente, aunque claro que a Ray no le gusto mucho el abrazo que le dio a Neela quien lo miraba hasta cierto punto con tristeza

- es una niña muy bella- repuso sonriendo al ver a Kathleen  
- gracias- dijo Neela mirando en los ojos de Tony bastante tristeza aunque él se esforzaba por ocultarlo

Cuando salieron del hospital, una hora después, Neela y Ray iban callados no sabían bien porque pero iban sumidos en el silencio de sus pensamientos

- ¿te ha dichoalgo Gates?  
- no, no sé si tenga que hacerlo, pero no lo ha hecho  
- se te quedaba mirando muy fijamente  
- no estarás celoso ¿verdad?- preguntó Neela mirándolo  
- para que negarlo, además tú lo estabas mirando también  
- es mi amigo  
- esta bien, no hablemos más de él... ven- le dijo cuando en el metro tomaron una línea que Neela no conocía  
- ¿a donde vamos?  
- es una sorpresa para ambas

Neela se le quedo viendo, no sabía que tenía en mente, pero fuera lo que fuera le parecía divertido, miro a Kathleen, quien dormía tranquilamente y no pudo evitar ver en ella el rostro de Ray y sonrió, aunque la niña era aún muy pequeña para que el parecido con alguien saliera a relucir, ya Neela creía que sería guapa, tanto como su papá

- ¿pasa algo que no sepa?  
- nada, solo, estaba viendo que Kathy se parecera mucho a ti  
- espero que no en todo  
- yo también lo espero- repuso Neela sonriendo  
- ¿crees que también quiera estudiar medicina?  
- tal vez, tal vez no, creo que ya estás pensando demasiado a futuro  
- puede ser, pero nunca se sabe además después de esto el tiempo se irá muy rápido para nosotros  
- tienes razón

Se dieron un beso fugaz antes de bajar, Neela seguía extrañada de todo eso, ese lugar no lo conocía pero si Ray insistía sería por algo

- ven- le indicó mientras llegaban frente a un edificio  
- ¿que hacemos acá?  
- es sorpresa

Entraron y subieron hasta llegar al frente de una puerta

- cierra los ojos  
- ¿que?  
- no te caerás, yo iré guiándote para que eso no pase- le dijo Ray sonriendo  
- bueno

Con los ojos cerrados y sujetando con fuerza y ternura a la vez a Kathleen dejo que Ray la guiara al interior, caminaron algunos pasos aunque no sabía con exactitud cuantos

- ya puedes abrirlos

Cuando lo hizo miro un cuarto en un suave color rosa pastel con las cortinas blancas y una cuna, grande de madera pintada en blanco asi como otros artículos de bebé

- ¿que es esto?  
- ¿te gusta?  
- es precioso pero, no entiendo  
- es para Kathleen- le aclaro Ray sonriendo  
- ¿cuando hiciste esto?  
- no he sido yo le he pedido el favor a unos amigos, mira revisa todo

Miraron otro cuarto que se veía bien para ambos, una cocina pequeña pero muy linda, una sala que parecía muy cómoda, todo era encantador

- Ray es hermoso  
- quiero que vivamos aquí, los tres como una familia  
- ¿desde cuando pensaste en esto?  
- desde que me dijiste que querías quedarte en Chicago  
- gracias, no sé que decir, te amo  
- eso es bastante

Se dieron un beso un poco más apasionado que tuvieron que interrumpir porque Kathleen se movió un poco entre los brazos de Neela...

Diciembre había llegado de nuevo, con mucha intensidad, los turnos en el trabajo y el hecho de que a Kathleen no le diera sueño sino hasta pasadas las 2 de la madrugada hacían que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido que no habían podido hablar de mucho, especialmente de matrimonio, el cual era un tema pendiente... aquel era un día de trabajo, Neela estaba en el hospital llamando de tanto en tanto a la niñera, una chica muy confiable, para saber como estaba su hija, en ese momento ella estaba esperando un paciente que tenía una cirugía confirmada pero que tardaba en llegar cuando salió Gates

- hola Neela  
- hola Tony  
- mucho trabajo ¿no, se ve que eres la cirujana más solicitada  
- gracias es un halago  
- es la verdad, Ray es muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado y con una bebé preciosa¿como esta Kathleen?  
- creciendo, poniéndose inquieta, lo normal con los niños de 3 meses, me alegra que se parezca más a él que a mí  
- ¿y eso?  
- no sé es algo que estaba pensando... tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos  
- amigos es una palabra que ahorita suena hueca y triste  
- lo siento, pero, sabes que lo amo  
- no es reproche tranquila, lo sé, si eres feliz yo soy feliz, te deseo suerte con él y si algo no va bien sabes donde llamarme, yo esperaré esa llamada siempre  
- Tony  
- no digas nada, has dicho que somos amigos y lo seremos siempre, estaré esperando a que me necesites para apoyarte y ayudarte  
- gracias- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en parte porque llegaba el paciente

Dos días después de esa plática, Neela se estaba arreglando porque Ray le había pedido que salieran, dejarían a Kathleen en casa de Abby y Luka quienes se mostraban encantados de poder cuidarla, algo que les agradecía en el alma, porque sabía que su niña no podría estar en mejores manos... ahora sentía curiosidad por saber a donde la llevaría Ray, últimamente sus sorpresas si terminaban siendo sorpresas... Ray la miro desde el umbral de la puerta y ella sonrió, lo amaba tanto, tanto que no sabía como había hecho para vivir sin él toda su vida

La llevó a un restaurante elegante, cómodo, algo que no esperaba pero que le gustaba mucho, empezaron a cenar pero ella se dio cuenta de que él miraba a muchos lugares como nervioso, como no sabiendo que hacer, lo tomo de la mano y lo interrogó con la mirada

- no pasa nada, solo, te ves más bella que de costumbre  
- gracias, pero  
- nada, nada

Terminaron de comer hablando sobre el hospital y cosas así, era un tema del cual podían hablar mucho, cuando acabaron Ray le sonrió

- ven, quiero que veas algo que me encanta  
- ¿que?  
- tú solo ven

La tomo de la mano delicadamente y la llevo a la terraza del restaurante, la noche caía en toda su plenitud sobre la ciudad de Chicago y la luna iluminaba todo con su suave luz blanca azulada, un paisaje hermoso, sobre todo porque veían la ciudad que parecía un vaivén de foquitos multicolores destacando en la negrura de la noche

- ¿a que es hermoso?  
- lo es, agradezco que me hayas traído a verlo  
- en realidad buscaba un escenario apropiado  
- ¿para que?  
- bueno, supongo que todo quedo un tanto inconcluso y ya no habíamos podido hablar de ello, mira, no soy bueno con las palabras pero  
- no me dejes así dime lo que sea que tengas que decirme  
- caray yo- tomó aire- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me has dado el mejor de los regalos y yo no se como agradecer eso  
- con saber que me amas es suficiente  
- no para mí, mira, quiero estar contigo, con Kathy, que tengamos más hijos, tantas cosas, pero la más importante para mí sería, que quiero compartir lo que sea que me quede de vida contigo, con ustedes, ya te dije que no soy bueno con las palabras así que mira toma, es para ti

Le entrego una cajita negra muy bonita que Neela abrió con sorpresa ahí había un anillo con diamantes pequeños, era muy hermoso y cuando lo tuvo en sus dedos no supo ni que decir

- es precioso Ray ¿esto significa?  
- Neela- tomo las manos de ella y las beso- quiero pedirte aquí poniendo como testigos a una ciudad y a la naturaleza que nos cubre y a Dios, que seas mi esposa

Después de asimilar esas palabras el efecto no pudo ser más inmediato que besarlo en los labios, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas emocionadas

- nunca pensé que llegara este momento, yo, no sé que decir  
- un sí para mí será más que suficiente  
- quisiera encontrar palabras mejores pero claro que quiero casarme contigo  
- te amo- dijo poniendo el anillo en su dedo y cubriéndola con besos

Salieron del restaurante para ir al lugar donde vivían, tal vez sería buena idea tener un poco de soledad, así que llamaron a Abby para decirle que tardarían en ir por la niña, pero ella los tranquilizó ofreciéndose para cuidarla toda la noche, cosa que ellos agradecieron, en cuanto entraron comenzaron a besarse con pasión y ternura mientras caminaban torpemente hacia la habitación... Ray le empezo a besar el cuello y los hombros mientras se deshacía de la camisa y la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido... la noche se llenó de suspiros y gemidos apasionados... sus vidas ya estaban unidas y no había otra cosa que hacer, ahora solo podrían mirar hacia un futuro juntos...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
si les gusto o no de cualquier modo dejen reviews... son de gran utilidad**

Lantu (P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ®)


End file.
